My best friend, Kakarot
by super saiyan chibi chik
Summary: What happens when the young prince of all saiyans fall in love with his best friend and sparring partner? Soft yaoi but it will get lemony! Enjoy! Finished!
1. The meet!

Hellur again! Super saiyan chibi chik! I nu , I nu, Rin and Asa story but I'm getting interested in yaoi now! I can't help it! Sorry but whatever! Most of you are probably DBZ fans if your reading this and don't care for my Shuffle story so yay! This is like a prequel to my other dbz story "Out Past, Present, and Future" story so I hope you enjoy! ^.^ It's kinda a mild young boyXboy Yaoi. It's **not** intended for hardcore at all. It's more innocent so if you picked this to read anything hardcore, then you might as well click the back button.

Note: This story takes place on planet Vegeta, which did not explode and Goku(7) is a year younger than Vegeta(8) and yeah...Bardock and King Vegeta are very alive and are a tad bit nicer but not too nice...they're still the strict tough parents any saiyan parent can be! Also, I'm sorry if I call goku by goku again when its supposed to be kakarot. Ill fix it later but for now, put up with it!

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I can't spar with Tarble anymore?" a young boy with black hair that spiked up with a widows peak asked as he looked up at someone. His fierce onyx eyes glared up at a them, a man with a similar appearance to his. The man had dark chestnut brown hair with a mustache and a short beard.<p>

"He's just too weak, Vegeta. He can't even fly so I'm sending him to a training camp. He'll come back in a few years.." the man replied, holding the vegeta's hand as they walked down a corrider.

"But what about me? How am I supossed to be a super saiyan like you dad?" Vegeta asked his father.

"Don't worry, my friend Bardock's son needs a sparring partner as well. He's a year younger than you so you'll be the dominant one(this also applies as they get older ;-) )" King Vegeta said confidently. Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Hmph! Fine!" Vegeta said angrily

XXXXXXX

"Hey dad? Who's Vegetah!" a young boy asked sitting on a man's shoulders. The boy had friendly looking onyx eyes and the man had more fierce and serious eyes. The two had pitch black hair that spiked up wildly.

"He's your prince, Kakarot. Our king Vegeta's son." the man replied.

"Oh yeah...but why do I have to be partners with him?" Kakarot asked.

"Well Raditz is way ahead in combat skills and can kill you if he goes too far when sparring with you so im pairing you up with someone around your age and strength..." the man replies

"Oh yeah! Dad, is prince Vegeta nice?" Kakarot asked curiously. The man hesistated.

"Well if he's anything like his father, probably not..." the man said.

"Oh well, almost everyone likes me after meeting me! We'll probably be best friends!" Kakarot said cheerfully. The man smiled up at his son who smiled back at him.

XXXXXXXX

*Note: If there is a dash in front of a paragraph, that means i am changing the point of view! Don't want any confusion!

XXXXXXXX

-"Well? Go say hi! Don't rude Vegeta!" the man said angrily to his son, Vegeta. The two stood in a room on one side, across from Kakarot and his father, Bardock. As stubborn as Vegeta was, he walked toward Bardock and Kakarot.

-"Go ahead Kakarot, go say hi to prince Vegeta! It's an honor to have royalty as a sparring partner!" Bardock told Kakarot giving him a gentle push toward prince Vegeta. The two boys neared eachother until they stood infront of eachother, face to face. Then there was a long awkward silence.

"Um hi! I'm Kakarot. You're Vegetah, right!" Kakarot said with a shy smile. Vegeta's stern expression didn't change.

"It's not Vegetah, it's Vegeta...got it?" Vegeta said a bit angrily

"Okie Dokie!" Kakarot replied. Another awkward silence.

"I guess we're sparring partners now..." Kakarot said shyly.

"Guess so..."Vegeta said half-heartedly. They two looked away in different directions, avoiding eye contact.

"Well...bye..." Kakarot said as he turned around and walked back to his father.

"See ya." Vegeta said walking to his father. The pairs of father and son left in opposite directions, away from eachother. Kakarot looked back at Vegeta. Vegeta looked back too. Kakarot smile and waved goodbye. Vegeta blushed a bit awkwardly and waved back.

XXXXXXXX

Ok so this is the end of chapter 1! Tell me what you think! Don't be too harsh! I'm slow with yaoi's! Tell me if you want me to continue! Tahtah! ^.^


	2. Curiosity

Hello! Chapter 2 of my story! YAY! I'd like to thank those reviewers that encouraged me to keep going! Hugs to you all! I PROMISE YOU THERE IS YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER but don't expect too much...it's cute though, I promise you that! Tell me what you think! I will leave you to the story and will take any ideas you can think of but I won't make any promises that I'll like them! Well enjoy!

*Note: Someone asked me how does Kakarot pronounce Vegeta's name. It's like saying it normally but putting more emphasis on the "ta". Normally it's said "vee-gee-tuh" but he says "vee-gee-taah" I thought it would be cute if he kept saying it like that! ^.^

Also, chi blast are those white orb blast things they shoot in case you didn't know but I'm sure you did! Now, I shall leave you to read the story!

* * *

><p>"Galick gun!" Vegeta yelled as he blasted a long range chi blast at Kakarot. Kakarot's eyes widened.<p>

"AHHH!" Kakarot cried out as he jumped to his right. He rolled a bit and caught himself. He stood on one knee and foot, breathing heavily. Kakarot and Vegeta began their training a day after they were introduced in a training room in king Vegeta's palace. Vegeta was going all out, proving his dominance in battle.

"Vegetah! Be more careful!" Kakarot yelled looking a bit shaken. Vegeta gave him a frightening glare.

"It's Vegeta! Not VEGETAH! Get it right!" Vegeta yelled, blasting a short chi blast at Kakarot. Kakarot caught it in his hands. He then pushed it upward, at the ceiling above Vegeta. The ceiling began to chip. A large shape was traced above Vegeta, that slowly was slipping out of its place with a crackle. Vegeta heard it and looked up.

"Vegetah!" Kakarot yelled as the piece fell out completely. Vegeta's eyes widened. He then covered himself protectively with his arms and closed his eyes. He waited. Waited for the hard rock's to crush him but...it never happened. He slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see Kakarot's worried face. He was in Kakarot's arms!

"W-what's going on?" Vegeta asked. Kakarot smiled proudly.

"I caught you before the rocks fell on you! I saved you Vegetah!" Kakarot replied. Vegeta couldn't believe. Kakarot saved him!

"Th-thanks.." Vegeta said sounding a bit embarrassed. Kakarot still held him in his arms, but Vegeta didn't mind. He didn't mind at all. He felt good in Kakarot's arms. With his head against Kakarot's chest, he could hear his fast but steady heartbeat. He could feel Kakarot's body heat radiating. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave. He felt safe, especially since he was so close to being crushed not a minute ago. But then Kakarot set him on the ground, gently of course.

"Heh!" Kakarot as he placed his hands behind his back. Vegeta smiled a bit, his cheeks actually turning to a light shade of pink.

* * *

><p>"What? When did my father leave?" Kakarot asked, looking up at King Vegeta. Kakarot's father had taken off on a mission, leaving Kakarot to have to go home alone.<p>

"The mission is mandatory. I'm sorry Kakarot." King Vegeta replied without really sounding like he meant it. Kakarot's eyes shined brightly, full of tears.

"But-but, I don't want to go home alone!" Kakarot said covering his eyes with his hands. King Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Anyway, I was just getting to the part where I insisted to your father that I wouldn't mind haveing you as our guest." King Vegeta said to Kakarot. Kakarot sniffled.

"Huh?" was all Kakarot said.

"Just what I said, you're invited to stay here as long as you want." King Vegeta said. Kakarot's face lit up.

"Thank you King Vegeta!" Kakarot said taking a small bow. Vegeta smiled a bit.

"Vegeta! Come here!" King Vegeta yelled. Soft but fast footsteps were heard coming toward them from the hallway. Then Vegeta appeared in the doorway, using his dark blue armor legging as pajamas.

"Yes father?" Vegeta asked walking up to his father and Kakarot, a bit confused at why Kakarot was still here.

"Show Kakarot to our guest room. He will be staying here until his father comes back from his mission." King Vegeta replied as he turned around and left to his own room. Vegeta was surprised.

_'H-he's staying?'_ Vegeta thought. He smiled a bit, _'No! Don't be happy! Why would this be a good thing?'_ He thought angrily.

"Y-yes father." Vegeta said to his father. He looked at Kakarot, "follow me Kakarot..." Vegeta said leading the way to the hallway full of bedrooms. He stopped in front of a large metal door. Vegeta pressed a button beside the door and the door slid up, revealing a small simple bedroom lit by a dim light bulb with a small bed on the opposite side.

"This is where you'll be sleeping.." Vegeta said gesturing toward the room. Kakarot sniffled again. His eyes still filled with tears, "Um..don't cry..." he said, not sounding very convincing. Kakarot smiled at Vegeta.

"Thanks Vegetah!" Kakarot said. He walked into the room, looking around. Vegeta blushed a bit. He then nodded angrily, scolding himself.

_'What am I thinking!'_ He tought. He stormed off to his room.

* * *

><p>Vegeta lay in his bed, shivering even with his blanket wrapped around him.<p>

"Dammit! Why didn't father install that heating system? Oh yeah, 'be tough!' he says! Psh, like dying of frostbite is going to make me invinceable!" Vegeta whispered angrily. He touched his lips and cheeks.

"Even my lips and cheeks are cold!" Vegeta whispered even more angrier. He curled up tighter in his blankets, trying to go to sleep when suddenly, his door opened, and there stood Kakarot holding the guest room's blanket. Vegeta stood up immediately.

"Vegetah, can I sleep with you? I feel alone..." Kakarot said taking a step into Vegeta's room. Vegeta was a bit confused.

"Um.." Vegeta didn't know how to reply. He thought he would feel uncomfortable but then again, Tarble always did the same thing when he had nightmares.

"I promise I won't be a bother! You won't even know I'm here!" Kakarot said immediately, hoping to convince Vegeta to allow him to stay.

" Yeah. Ok." Vegeta said a bit awkwardly. Kakarot smiled and ran up the prince's bed and jumped on, throwing the blanket on top of them. The two boys lay on their sides, face to face.

"Thank you Vegetah!" Kakarot said sweetly, snuggling closer to Vegeta, making him blush.

"Sure." Vegeta said shyly. Kakarot was now resting his head against Vegeta's chest, his eyes closed. Vegeta looked down at him. He was so small and warm, just like he was in the training room.

_'I'm not shivering anymore..'_ Vegeta thought. He wasn't shivering at all. He put his hands up to his cheek and lips. Still cold. Vegeta looked down at Kakarot. Warm Kakarot. Vegeta had a thought.

_'No I can't! I shouldn't! I won't!' _ Vegeta thought angrily.

He knew he shouldn't but couldn't help himself. He was so cold! He didn't want to be cold! He hated cold. He just had to! He slowly scooted down, leveling his face to Kakarot's sweet sleeping face. He then placed his hand to Kakarot's cheek. As expected, warm. He inched closer and closer until their noses touched. He slowly pressed his lips against Kakarot's lips, slowly closing his eyes. They were so soft. He loved it. He loved how warm Kakarot was, how much he warmed up his small, cold shivering body. He then slowly pulled himself back, blushing brighter than ever. Kakarot remained sleeping. Vegeta then slowly and carefully pulled Kakarot toward him, resting his head on his chest again. Kakarot snuggled tighter against Vegeta.

"I was just curious, that's all..."' Vegeta said to himself.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? I thought it was adorable but that's just me! XD<p>

Please leave a review! Thank you! ^.~


	3. Bath time

YAY! Chapter 3! Aren't we happy? Lol I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapters! You guys motivated me to keep going! The positive reviews made my day which was all of them! Thank you!

:D so here we go!

* * *

><p>Kakarot opened his eyes to see the bright sunlight shining into the room through the open window.<p>

"Gah!" he cried out, burying his face into his pillow. The sun stung his eyes. Then Kakarot felt something weird. Something was different about his pillow. It didn't feel as soft as it did last night. It felt more...muscular? He immediately looked up to see Vegeta's sleeping face. He finally realized it. He was in Vegeta's arms! How did he even end up in his bed?

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

*****Last night

"Vegetah, can I sleep with you? I feel alone..." Kakarot said taking a step into Vegeta's room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Oh yeah..' Kakarot thought. But oh no! Wouldn't Vegeta get mad? He didn't want to risk the prince being mad at him. He slowly and carefully pulled back from Vegeta but was immediately pulled closer and tighter to him. Vegeta moaned sleepily.

"Um..Vegetah!" Kakarot whispered. Vegeta didn't stir.

"V-vegetah!" Kakarot said a bit louder. Vegeta's eyes tightened a bit but then opened. He slowly looked down to see Kakarot in his arms. Kakarot smiled and laughed. Vegeta reacted by letting go of Kakarot and pushing him back, right off the bed. Kakarot landed with a hard thud.

'Oh no...' Vegeta thought as he slowly peered over the bed to see Kakarot sitting on his butt.

"Ow! Vegetah, why'd you push me? That was mean..." Kakarot said rubbing his lower back painfully. Vegeta scowled.

"Hmph! Whatever! That push ought to toughen you up a bit!" Vegeta said a bit coldly. He lay back on his bed, arms crossed. He then smiled a bit.

* * *

><p>The two boys immediately started training nonstop that day and were worn out. The hard training caused the boys to work up a sweat so prince Vegeta decided to take a bath.<p>

Vegeta sat in the white porcelain tub, thinking. Thinking about why he did what he did. Why did he...kiss Kakarot?

"Grr!" He growled as he clutched on his hair and shook his head furiously.

"What's wrong with me?" Vegeta said to himself. Suddenly, the door slammed open and there stood little nude Kakarot.

"Wha-" he was about to say something until Kakarot ran in, jumped into the air and landed in the tub, making a big splash soak Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise as he backed up to one side of the tub.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm Bathing! Get out!" Vegeta yelled. Kakarot looked confused.

"Why?" Kakarot asked curiously. Vegeta glared at him.

"Because it's not right to shower in company! People shower alone!" Vegeta yelled back. Kakarot looked even more confused.

"I don't see the problem. I took baths with Raditz all the time.." Kakarot said. He then smiled and pointed at something under the water.

"I see your weenie!" Kakarot said followed by laughter. Vegeta blushed angrily and quickly covered his "weenie" with both of his hands.

"Don't look at it!" Vegeta yelled with embarrassment. Kakarot still laughed, rubbing shampoo in his hair, his hair still keeping it's wild shape. Vegeta didn't move at all. He was more concentrated on keeping it covered up.

"Aren't you going to bathe?" Kakarot asked, rinsing his hair with a handful of water.

"No." Vegeta replied looking down at the clear water in front of him. He felt self conscious now that Kakarot pointed out his weenie. He never really thought about it or even looked at it when he bathed, well alone that is. He lowered his head more, avoiding eye contact now.

He then felt a pair of hands on his head. They were small. Kakarot's of course but what was he doing? He gazed up, his head not moving. Kakarot was scrubbing his head with shampoo? Kakarot smiled at the prince.

"Since you can't bathe, I'll help you!" Kakarot said happily. His hands scrubbed the shampoo into Vegeta's hair and scalp. He shyly looked back down at the water. He was enjoying it. Kakarot's hands were soft and gentle on him. It was like a soothing massage. He sighed quietly in relaxation. After a minute of scrubbing, Kakarot finally rinsed Vegeta's hair with a handful of water. Vegeta's head jerked up.

"I'm done Vegetah!" Kakarot sang. He smiled at Vegeta but Vegeta looked away in embarrassment that he was unable to bathe himself.

"Do you still want me to stop calling you 'Vegetah'? I will but can I call you something else then?" Kakarot said sounding hopeful. Vegeta shrugged, STILL covering his weenie.

"Sure but what?" Vegeta replied. Kakarot pondered for a minute. He then grinned.

"Veegee!" Kakarot said happily. Vegeta was surprised. Veegee?

"Can I? Can I?" Kakarot plead. Vegeta sighed.

"Fine..." Vegeta said. Kakarot jumped up in the air happily.

"YAY!" he cried. He jumped out of the tub and ran out of the room with a towel in his hand.

"Thanks Veegee!" he yelled. Vegeta blushed.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, I'm kinda burnt out of ideas of what can happen between the beginning and the end! It will have a dramatic end so just wait! DX sorry if you thought this chapter sucked! Wish me luck on the next!<p> 


	4. Admit it!

Ok so here is chapter 4! Sorry it took a while! We had these exams called the 4 1/2 week assessments and man do I hate them! DX Ok so this chapter is kinda ok...could of been better but you know...lol thank you for those positive reviews! I love you guys! HUGS!

Also thanks for helping me Nique(crazylady!)! UKE! XD

so here ya go!

* * *

><p>"Wake up Veegee!" Kakarot's voice yelled. Vegeta's eyes shot open and he sat up but he hit his forehead on something and he immediately fell back on his bed, groaning in pain as he rubbed his reddened forehead.<p>

"Ouch!" Kakarot said. Vegeta looked to his to see Kakarot rubbing his red forehead as well.

"What was that all about?" Vegeta asked angrily. Kakarot just grinned.

"I was just waking you up Veegee!" Kakarot said happily. Vegeta glared at him, his first glare at Kakarot.

"It's too early to train." Vegeta said. He lay back down on and pulled the covers over his head to try to go back to sleep. Kakarot pouted. He then jumped on top of Vegeta, making him cry out in surprise. He stayed sitting on him.

"Get of me!" Vegeta yelled from under the covers. Kakarot didn't budge.

"Promise you'll get up!" Kakarot shot back. Vegeta growled angrily as he struggled to push Kakarot off but Kakarot was determined to get Vegeta out of bed.

"No!" Vegeta yelled back from his trapped position. Kakarot glared at Vegeta playfully.

"You asked for it.." Kakarot said. Vegeta pulled the blanket down a bit to reveal his confused face.

"Huh?" Vegeta said but he immediately felt Kakarot's small fingers poking at his sides repeatedly. He burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. It tickled! He was laughing loudly, kicking his legs wildly and his eyes were tearing. He was actually smiling. Fully smiling!

"ST-! KAKAROT STOP!" Vegeta laughed. Kakarot ignored him and grinned as he poked harder and faster. Vegeta laughed harder and his face pinkened.

"Promise or I'll keep tickling you!" Kakarot yelled. Vegeta couldn't stand it anymore!

"F-FINE! JUST STOP!" Vegeta finally yelled in defeat. Kakarot laughed. He won!

"Yay!" Kakarot yelled happily. He jumped off Vegeta and smiled sweetly at him. Vegeta glared at him as he climbed out of his bed.

* * *

><p>"Why did you wake me?" Vegeta asked angrily. For once, Vegeta was mad at Kakarot. Everyone knew not to wake him early because he gets really cranky and will lash out at people if they make him mad but Kakarot didn't know. Kakarot led Vegeta down the hall happily.<p>

"I wanted to play with you Veegee!" Kakarot said with a smile. He walked a bit faster, getting more ahead of Vegeta. Vegeta stopped.

"You woke me up to PLAY?" Vegeta yelled. Kakarot stopped too and looked back at him.

"Well, yeah..." Kakarot said in a quiet and sad voice.

_'Aw man..'_ Vegeta thought. He regretted that. Kakarot looked hurt. He actually felt bad! He never felt bad after yelling at his servants or even his dad. Why did he feel bad after yelling at Kakarot?

"Um..sorry..." Vegeta said. It sounded weird coming from him. Kakarot immediately looked up. Vegeta walked up to Kakarot.

"I-I'll play with you.."Vegeta said a bit embarrassedly. Kakarot smiled and grabbed Vegeta's hand and pulled him down the hall way.

* * *

><p>"...eight...nine...ten." Vegeta said with his face to the wall. He sighed.<p>

"I'm coming..." Vegeta called out. He dragged his feet across the room. He was playing hide-and-seek with Kakarot for the sixth time. He didn't want to play but he didn't want Kakarot to be sad either.

_'Ugh! Where the heck is he? I'm tired of this game already! I'm always the seeker in both Kakarot and Tarble's game!'_ Vegeta thought. Then he heard Kakarot giggle in the distance. Vegeta looked up and smirked.

_'I've' got him! Finally this dreaded game can end!' _ Vegeta thought. He ran up to the palace's main room and saw Kakarot right away. He wasn't hiding too well. Kakarot was sitting on King Vegeta's throne facing the back of the throne, his knees up to his chest with his chin on his knees. He had a small blanket covering him but even with that, it was obvious where he was because his tail was sticking out of the blanket. Vegeta nodded in disappointment.

"At least trying hiding Kakarot. Geez!" Vegeta said as he walked up to Kakarot and pulled the blanket off of him. Kakarot looked around surprised. He then looked behind him to see Vegeta.

"Aw! You found me!" Kakarot said as he pouted.

"Are we done playing?" Vegeta asked impatiently. Kakarot smiled and nodded.

"Good! I'm going back to sleep..." Vegeta said as he turned around and headed back to his room. Kakarot ran up beside him and smiled.

"Me too Veegee! I wanna sleep with you!" Kakarot said happily. Vegeta blushed but kept his eyes ahead as he continued walking.

* * *

><p>The two boys were now in Vegeta's bed. Kakarot went right to sleep but Vegeta couldn't. He was caught in his own thoughts. The one's that Kakarot interrupted when he was in the tub. Vegeta was lying in his bed staring at the cieling.<p>

_'Why did I..kiss him? Why does he make me blush? Why do I feel guilty after yelling at him? Why don't I ever want to be apart from him? Why do I actually..care about him?' _Vegeta thought. He couldn't shake these strange feelings. They kept coming back when he tried to block them off.

_'Ugh! This is so weird!'_ Vegeta thought angrily. Vegeta sat up and faced Kakarot, who's back was facing him. He hesitated as he raised his hand up to Kakarot's head. He put his hand down onto Kakarot's head. He then nodded in disappointment.

_'I can't believe I'm going to admit this to myself..but...'_ Vegeta thoughts trailed off. He combed his fingers through Kakarot's soft hair.

_'It will make sense if this is true.'_ He then lay back down next to Kakarot and rested his head on Kakarot's back.

_'I love Kakarot.'_ Vegeta thought with a slight smile. He blushed at the thought. He couldn't believe it. He admitted it! He finally admitted it! He got closer to Kakarot and nudged his head on Kakarot's back. He then pulled him into his arms and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Kakarot opened his eyes but didn't move. He felt Vegeta holding him. He felt Vegeta's head on his back. It was like last time.<p>

"Vee-" Kakarot was inturrupted by being pulled closer to Vegeta.

"Um.." Kakarot said awkwardly as Vegeta hugged him tighter. He could feel his face warm up. He could feel his heart race. It felt...strange.

* * *

><p>Sorry if you didn't like it...till next time! :D<p> 


	5. Emerging feelings

Yo yo yo! Sorry for the delay, I'm working on this really boring paper of The Crucible and this script thing and am having no luck with it...anyway...this chapter is kinda sucky(writers block DX), I'm sorry but I'm really busy and am having a hard time with math as well with these damn triangles! UGH! I HATE GEOMETRY! Anyway, enjoy this crappy chapter...sorry! Please feel free to send me any suggestions...

DX

* * *

><p>"He left?" Kakarot asked King Vegeta. Kakarot woke up this morning to find himself alone. Vegeta wasn't in the bed right next to him like he was last night.<p>

"Yeah I thought it would be time to finally test his fighting abilities so I sent him to a planet scheduled to be conquered. It's just a one day mission so he should be coming back tonight..." King Vegeta replied casually. Kakarot couldn't believe it. A whole day without Vegeta around?

"Um..so what do I do..?" Kakarot asked King Vegeta.

"I don't know. Go back to sleep? It's doesn't matter to me..." King Vegeta replied. He then left the room, leaving Kakarot alone.

"Well now what? I always do everything with Veegee. Guess I will take a nap..." Kakarot said to himself. He walked to Vegeta's room. He climbed onto Vegeta's bed. It felt...empty. He sighed.

"It going to feel like forever!" Kakarot said to himself. He closed his eyes for a minute and slowly reopened them. He couldn't sleep. He felt empty. Vegeta. He could only sleep when Vegeta was with him. When he was in his arms. He blushed.

"GAH! What is it with my face turning warm randomly? This is weird. I should ask the doctors..." Kakarot said to himself. He pulled a pillow into his arms and fell slowly drifted off.

* * *

><p>"Hurry! Take him to the infirmary!" King Vegeta's voice boomed. Kakarot's eyes shot open and he sat up.<p>

"What's going on?" Kakarot said as he rubbed his eyes.

"How bad are the injuries?" King Vegeta asked.

"Bad sir! He came back unconscious! He's also losing a lot of blood from his open wounds!" the male's voice replied. Kakarot got up and walked toward the door and pressed his ear against it.

_'Who are they talking about?'_ Kakarot thought.

"Is he in the healing chamber?" King Vegeta asked.

"Of course sir! The top quality one! The prince does not deserve any less!" The male replied. Kakarot's eyes widened.

_'The prince? What happened to Veegee? Is he...hurt?'_ Kakarot thought. He carefully cracked open the door.

"Are his injuries healing?" King Vegeta asked more calmly.

"Yes sir. The only problem is that he isn't waking up..." The male replied. King Vegeta growled angrily.

"Maybe some rest will do him some good." The male replied reassuringly.

"Right..." King Vegeta replied angrily. Then footsteps were heard leaving, most likely of the male talking to King Vegeta. As soon as they faded, Kakarot slammed the door open.

"Kakarot? What are you doing in Ve-?"

"What's wrong with Veegee?" Kakarot asked him.

"Veegee?" King Vegeta asked.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was taken to his room, still unconscious. Kakarot was standing a few feet form his bed, watching him with a worried expression.<p>

"Veegee..." Kakarot said quietly as he walked closer to Vegeta. He could clearly see Vegeta's condition now. His wounds were looking better than he heard. His face and arms were covered with bruises. Bandages were wrapped around his left leg. His heart monitor beeped slowly and steady.

_'What happened with you? Why did you come back like this?'_ Kakarot thought sadly. Kakarot felt this ache in his heart. He couldn't stand to see Vegeta hurt. His eyes flooded with tears.

"Veegee!" Kakarot cried as he ran to the edge of Vegeta's bed. He stared down and the sleeping prince, a tear streaming down his cheek, splashing onto Vegeta's face. He buried his face into Vegeta's chest, sobbing silently.

* * *

><p><em>'Why does my whole body ache?'<em> Vegeta thought. Vegeta's eyes twitched before he opened them.

_'Where am I? Aren't I supposed to be on that one planet?'_ Vegeta thought. He then heard a sniffle. He looked around the room. His room. His eyes finally landed of Kakarot. He was sobbing on his chest.

_'Wait, I'm home again? And I was sleeping? What's going on..?'_ Vegeta thought.

"Wake up Veegee..." Kakarot said quietly. He grabbed onto Vegeta's under armor shirt. Kakarot was crying..for him! No. He didn't want Kakarot to cry. He slowly lifted his hand and winced in pain. He pat Kakarot.

"Please don't cry Kakarot..." Vegeta said quietly. Kakarot slowly lifted his head to see Vegeta. Vegeta gave him a small smile. Kakarot's eyes saddened more.

"But Veegee, your hu-!" Vegeta pulled Kakarot into a tight embrace.

"I'm ok now..." Vegeta whispered as he hugged tighter, ignoring the terrible pain he was in. He smiled. It felt good to be home.

* * *

><p>Kakarot's heart raced as Vegeta tightened his arms around him. He was so relieved that Vegeta was alright but there was something else he felt. Something strange...like a deep sympathetic feeling for Vegeta. Kakarot hugged back, his face pinkening.<p>

"Don't leave again Veegee, please don't..." Kakarot said.

* * *

><p>I nuuu! It sucked! Hopefully the next won't! BYE! DX<p> 


	6. Goodbyes

I'm so sorry for delaying for soooo long! Ive been having so much trouble getting the story down! DX hope this chapter makes up for it! Sorry if it was rushed! Enjoy though! :D

Vitamin Love-Yuko Ogura

This song reminded me of my story! It's so cute! Just listen to it!

* * *

><p>**Special thanks**<p>

*mlover4evr- Thank you for your reviews! Hugs!

*esmeralda kitty cat- Thanks for all the help nique! Not sure if your going to see this though...lol love ya!

*cssndrfox- Your positive comments made me happy! Thank you! :)

*cara2012- thank you for your positive comments! Your awesome! :D

*zofonic- Thank you so much! I shall bring more chapters!

*the anons- Thank you as well! Everyone of you guys's comments kept me going! I shall continue! DX

* * *

><p>After about a week, Vegeta was back on his feet from the damage he took on his mission. He was back to his old self.<p>

"Catch me if you can!" Kakarot called back as he ran down the hall. Vegeta was walking behind him slowly, not really getting into the game. Kakarot looked back and stopped.

"Veegee, your supposed to be chasing me!" Kakarot said a bit mad. Vegeta slowly came up to him.

"Sorry. I'm still tired..." Vegeta replied. Kakarot pouted.

"Prince Vegeta!" a man's voice called. Vegeta and Kakarot looked at a young man running up to them.

"Prince Vegeta, your father is calling for your friend Kakarot." the man said.

"Huh? Me?" Kakarot said a bit confused.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta and Kakarot went to meet up with King Vegeta. He sat in his throne, waiting patiently.<p>

"Oh, Kakrot, you're here." King Vegeta said.

"Um hello King Vegeta..you wanted to see me?" Kakarot said, still not knowing that he had to bow to the king. King Vegeta smiled.

"Yes, I have some news you might like. Your father Bardock is returning from his mission tonight." King Vegeta said. Kakarot beamed.

"Really? My dad's coming home?" Kakarot cried happily. Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Though that means you're leaving tonight." King Vegeta added. Kakarot's smile faded.

_'H-he's leaving tonight?'_ Vegeta thought.

"Oh..." Kakarot said a bit less happy. He looked down at his feet, not knowing how to react.

"And your sparring lessons with Vegeta have made both of you stronger so you might see each other less often but it's not all bad. No more Vegeta annoying you. Sounds fun!" King Vegeta said jokingly.

"Yeah now I won't annoy Vegeta." Kakarot said with a fake smile toward Vegeta but Vegeta was already halfway out of the room.

_'Well I might never know why my cheeks turned pink and warm. I could of asked Vegeta since it always happens to him. Nah! Guess I'll never know. Oh well...' _Kakarot thought. He smiled a bit.

* * *

><p>Vegeta lay on his bed thinking. What is he supposed o do now? His life was dull until Kakarot came along. Kakarot brightened his day, every day.<p>

"Hey Veegee?" Kakarot's voice broke into his thoughts. Vegeta sat up and saw Kakarot standing in the doorway.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked sounding a bit cold.

"Are you going to miss me?" Kakarot asked with a smile. Vegeta of course knew the answer to that. Of course he was!

"No." Vegeta replied. Vegeta was letting his hurt feelings get in the way of him. Kakarot looked a bit disappointed.

"Oh..uh ok..." Kakarot replied awkwardly. Kakarot walked into the room and looked around.

"I'm going to miss this room..." Kakarot said looking around. Vegeta sat up in bed and kept a gaze toward Kakarot. Kakarot was examining some knock knacks on Vegeta's shelf. He looked up and grinned. Vegeta's face heated up more than usual.

"Kakarot! It's time for your departure!" a man's voice echoed through the hallway outside Vegeta's room. Kakarot looked up. His smile fading into a disappointed expression. He turned to Vegeta with a fake smile.

"Well, bye Vegetah!" Kakarot said with a wave. He turned around and began to leave the room when his arm was grabbed. Kakarot looked back to see who else but Vegeta grabbing his arm.

" What's wrong?" Kakarot asked Vegeta. Vegeta slowly looked up to show he had a tear streaming down his cheek.

"What's wrong Vee-?" Kakarot was cut off by being pulled to Vegeta. Their lips met. A sweet warm kiss. Kakarot didn't know how to react. It was so sudden. It was sudden but it felt nice. He actually liked Vegeta's gentle lips against his. He blushed as he closed his eyes but then Vegeta suddenly pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry..."Vegeta said turning his back to Kakarot. Kakarot blushed as he touched his lips.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sor-!" Vegeta was cut off by Kakarot puling his close this time. Their lips met again but this time Kakarot was surprised. Kakarot wrapped his arms around Vegeta's neck, closing his eyes slowly. Vegeta blushed as he closed his eyes as well and pulled Kakarot close to him.

* * *

><p>Kinda sucked i know but it shall get better! WAYYYY better! see ya in chapter 7! Wish me luck for the next chapter!<p> 


	7. Kisses and Apple Juice!

YO YO YO! Here again with another chapter! I just couldn't wait for the next weekend! I love you guys so much that I shall publish not 1 but 2 chapters! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>So the story continues with a time skip of 6 years. Vegeta is 13 and Kakarot is 12. Kakarot and Vegeta have a basic understanding of eachother's feelings. Kakarot, being a bit naive and shyer(in love that is..) doesn't want to take it to the "next level" quite yet but Vegeta is more than willing to...<p>

;)

* * *

><p>An older Vegeta let out a sigh of frustration as he sat at his desk with a math book. He leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head.<p>

"Geez, saiyans don't need to know math to conquer planets!" Vegeta said angrily, "As if we're going to beat them with brain power! Feh!"

"We so need math. How are we going to know if we're getting ripped off from a sale of one of our planets!" Kakarot said as he jumped in through the window next to Vegeta's desk. He smiled at Vegeta.

"Oh hi, you can come through the front door. My dad won't care." Vegeta said not reacting from Kakarot's entrance. Him coming in through the window was an everyday thing now.

"The window is funner! And I hope to one day scare you again like the first time I did it, Veggie!" Kakarot said with a grin. He then walked over to Vegeta's bed and jumped on. Vegeta looked back at his book angrily.

"Is your air headedness getting in the way of your thinking again?" Kakarot asked with mischievous smile. Vegeta glared at him.

"Shut up you nerd!" Vegeta yelled. Kakarot laughed as Vegeta looked back at his book, blushing in embarrassment.

"You want some help?" Kakarot asked with a warm smile. He hadn't changed much since he was a child. He still maintained that innocent looking face. Vegeta smiled at the thought and blushed.

"Well?" Kakarot asked interrupting Vegeta's thoughts.

"huh? Oh, sure!" Vegeta said embarrassed. Kakarot got off Vegeta's bed and walked over to Vegeta's desk. He examined the equations and laughed.

"You dummy! This is so easy!" Kakarot said clapping his on Vegeta's head. Vegeta blushed.

"Then explain it you nerd!" Vegeta said angrily. Kakarot laughed and messed up Vegeta's hair. Kakarot leaned in closer to explain. He pointed at symbols and numbers in the book, followed by verbal explanations about how they work but Vegeta's attention was focused on Kakarot.

His face. The same one he loved to see. The one he loves. He stared at his moving lips. Moving from all the boring explaining. Vegeta couldn't resist. He stood up, still maintaining an equal height to Kakarot, and leaned forward. Their lips met and the same sweet sensation overcame his body that did 6 years ago. Kakarot pulled back a bit, enough to just to separate their lips.

"V-veggie, you're supposed to be doing your math work..." Kakarot said. Vegeta pulled Kakarot into a tight embrace. He pressed his lips against Kakarot's again. Kakarot blushed. He gently pushed Vegeta back, releasing himself from his arms.

"I'm sorry..I'm not ready to go that far yet..." Kakarot said shyly. Vegeta looked embarrassed.

"Sorry.." Vegeta said quietly.

"It's alrighty!" Kakarot said returning to his bubbly mood. Kakarot walked over to Vegeta's bed and jumped on. He pulled out a weird gourd bottle with a cork at one end.

"What's that?" Vegeta asked sitting back down at his desk. Kakarot took a long sip from the gourd before replacing the cork into place.

"Um...I really don't know...I think it's apple juice! Want some?" Kakarot replied.

"Uh..sure." Vegeta said. Kakarot threw the gourd to Vegeta who caught it. He pulled out the cork and sniffed the hole. He wrinkled his nose.

"Smells kinda bitter...you sure it's apple juice?" Vegeta said looking up at Kakarot. Kakarot had a confused gaze(this kinda didn't make sense but idk what to put! Sorry! DX) in his eyes. His cheeks were rosy, more than when he blushes. He was swaying a bit, almost like he was dizzy and trying to balance himself. He smiled and raised a thumb to Vegeta.

"It sure is apple juice!*hiccup*" Kakarot said happily. Vegeta looked back at the gourd and hesitated to drink from it.

"Haha! Veggie's a chicken!" Kakarot laughed. Vegeta blushed angrily.

"N-no I'm not!" Vegeta yelled. He then put the bottle to his mouth and drank up, almost half of the bottle. He pulled the bottle away and shook his head a bit. It was definitely not apple juice! But if it wasn't apple juice, then what was it?

* * *

><p>Was it good? Was it terrible? I think I've lost my touch a bit! My friend is well known for her lemon scenes so she'll help me with the upcoming lime and lemon! Do you know her? Her name is Esmeralda kitty cat! She's great at these! See ya in chapter 8! ^.^<p> 


	8. Feeling tipsy!

_**YO YO YO! So excited about this chapter! It has a lime(I believe that is just anything before sex, right?)! I think it's a bit sucky but c'mon, cut me some slack! This is my first lime scene! My friend did help me so it's not all that bad! So yay! Enjoy! OMG, I forgot to say thank you soooooo mcuh for all those reviews! I'm almost at 50 reviews! OMFG! AHH! DX ENJOY!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>'Sake. It was sake that Kakarot brought in that gourd of his. How did I not recognize it? Dad let me try it before and it was disgusting! It turned him into an idiotic drunk just 10 minutes later and he took a few mere sips! I chugged about half of it! What's going to happen to me?' <em>Vegeta thought as he lay on the floor of his bedroom. His visions was a bit blurred as he concentrated on the light bulb on his ceiling. His cheeks were the same shade of a bright rose, almost like when he blushes.

"Hey Veggie! Wake up!" Kakarot sang. Vegeta looked over to see Kakarot was still on his bed. Kakarot smiled, his face the same color as Vegeta's.

"I think I brought some of my dad's sake by accident." Kakarot laughed. Vegeta glared at him.

"No kidding! Now your drunk!" Vegeta yelled. Kakarot laughed.

"I think you're a meanie drunk!" Kakarot laughed.

"Well you're a stupid drunk! You do stupid things when you're drunk! Oh, wait, you do stupid things when you're not drunk too!" Vegeta yelled. He looked up at his ceiling. Kakarot sniffled. Vegeta looked over at him and to his surprise, Kakarot was crying.

"I-I'm sorry I'm stupid. I don't mean to be!" Kakarot said, his voice breaking. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He immediately wiped them away. Vegeta sat up a bit.

"Kakarot, I was kid-..."

"No, you're right! I am stupid!" Kakarot yelled, cutting off the prince. He rubbed his eyes and sobbed. Vegeta tried to get up but his head was spinning. His first attempt made him stumble back a nit , almost hitting his desk.

"Stop your weeping!" Vegeta demanded. He slowly and carefully tried standing up a second time. He was on his feet and headed over to Kakarot, who just went on crying without noticing him.

'How do I shut him up?' Vegeta thought as reached his bed side and climbed on.

"Kakarot.." Vegeta said as he sat down in front of him. Kakarot wiped another tear away.

"What?" Kakarot asked, sounding as if he were on the verge of tears again.

"Will you shut the hell up!" Vegeta yelled. Kakarot's eye widened. Then his bottom lip quivered.

"First you call me stupid and now you're trying to shut me up! You're not nice at all! You ARE a meanie drunk!" Kakarot cried. His sobbing resumed to Vegeta's annoyance. Kakarot rubbed his eyes as he cried.

'Why won't he shut up! He's gotten more emotional ever since he drank!' Vegeta thought angrily. He stared angrily at the crybaby Kakarot. Vegeta couldn't help but to smile. He remembered the first time when saw Kakarot cry. It was the first time he stayed over. He even went to sleep in his bed. Then he kissed him. It was the first time he did. Vegeta blushed although it was easy to see with his already scarlet cheeks. The first time he kissed back was when he was going to go back with his father. Whatever happened to that confidence? Where did it go?

Vegeta then reached out to Kakarot and pulled his arms away from his face. Ha pulled Kakarot close to him by the collar of his shirt. Their lips met in a rough kiss. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Kakarot's neck. Kakarot pulled back a bit.

"No, Veggie, I said I wasn't ready.." Kakarot said quietly. Vegeta ignored his plea.

"You're ready. I know you are.." Vegeta replied before pulling Kakarot into a second rougher kiss. Vegeta pushed Kakarot down on the bed, their lips still against one another. Vegeta grabbed the collar of Kakarot's shirt and pulled down, tearing his shirt and revealing a flawless and frail chest the rose and fell with quickened breathing.

"Veggie.." Kakarot gasped. Vegeta pulled away for a second. Kakarot was out of breath. His eyes remained closed.

"Just enjoy it, Kakarot..." Vegeta said quietly. He kissed Kakarot's smooth neck. Kakarot gasped in response.

"O-okay.." Kakarot obeyed. He gently placed his hands on Vegeta's back in a gentle hug. Vegeta kissed Kakarot's neck a second time. He worked his way down to Kakarot's chest. Kakarot tightly gripped Vegeta's shirt. Vegeta's face met Kakarot's. He stroked his hair.

"Are you going to be quiet now?" Vegeta asked in a calm voice.

"Y-yeah.." Kakarot replied. Vegeta smiled. Vegeta's lips once again met Kakarot's in a kiss. This being a sweeter more blissful one. Kakarot slid into Vegeta's arms.

"Goodnight..." Vegeta whispered. Kakarot smiled as he closed his eyes and rested his head on Vegeta's chest.

"Goodnight Veggie.." Kakarot whispered back as he fell asleep to the sound of Vegeta's pounding heart.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if you don't think it's good but I should be getting better at them, right? Anyway, see you all in chapter 9! I'm almost going to write my 10th chapter and I don't even know how I'm going to end this story! DX WHY ME?<strong>


	9. Good morning beautiful!

Yo it's super saiyan chibi chik! I know, it's been too damn long and i've kept you faithful fans waiting for too long but i've been like super busy! DX but i worked my ass off on this chapter! :D i hope you like it! Again, and like always, i'd like to thank my friend Dominique for helping me in the small ways and in the big ways! Thank girl! :D remember i can help you anytime yo! XD

Yeah and the chapter name is weird but it's an inside joke between me and my cousin who loves reading my stories yo!

* * *

><p>Kakarot opened his eyes and let out a painful moan. His head was throbbing. He buried his face into his pillow, seeking comfort. His pillow felt weird. It was pretty firm for a pillow. He slowly pulled back to examine the pillow and boy did déjà-vu hit him. Not only was it not a pillow, it was the prince himself! Kakarot tightly in Vegeta's arms. He tried pulling away but he was unable to escape his hug.<p>

"Damn, he's strong! I can't get-!" Kakarot said before he pulled himself out so hard, he fell right of Vegeta's bed. He hit the ground hard.

"Ow!" K cried out as he sat up rubbing his head. Suddenly, an image popped into his head, almost like a flashback. It was a strange image. He could see himself. He was in Vegeta's bed with...wait, is that Vegeta on top of him? What is he doing to his neck?

"AH!" Kakarot cried out as the events of last night flooded back into his head.

"We-We..." Kakarot stuttered as he backed up into a wall. He was shocked! He just couldn't believe it! How did he let it happen? He kept on insisting that he wasn't ready, that he wanted to wait!

Vegeta let out a quiet moan as he turned in bed. Kakarot immediately covered his mouth.

_'I gotta be quiet! I can't wake him up!'_ Kakarot thought. He looked around to find a way out. His eyes fell upon his usual window. He got up and slowly and quietly made his way to the window, his eyes still on Vegeta, making sure he was still sleeping.

Vegeta let out another quiet moan as he turned in bed again. Kakarot kept on watching the prince. He was smiling as he slept. Kakarot couldn't help but to smile too. He looked so peaceful and happy sleeping, he knew he couldn't wake him and then...

BAM!

He hit the wall hard, making a loud boom!

'Crap!' Kakarot thought. He hurried to the window just a few inches away from the wall. Kakarot grabbed onto the window sill and began to pull his legs over until...

"Um...Kakarot?" Vegeta's voice rang in Kakarot's ears. Kakarot slowly turned his head to the side just enough to see that Vegeta was wide awake and sitting up in bed.

"Y-yeah?" Kakarot asked faking a smile.

"What are you doing at the window?" Vegeta asked. Busted.

"W-well...I'm just getting some fresh air...heh heh heh.." Kakarot said. Vegeta gave him a weird look.

"Uh..that's a strange way to but alright..." Vegeta replied. There was an awkward silence. Kakarot was still in that strange "getting out through the window" position.

"Agh! what happened last night? My head is killing me!" Vegeta cried out, "Do you know Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. Kakarot blushed.

"NO! Err I mean, no I don't..." Kakarot replied. Another awkward silence.

"Well I'm going to go home not. You know, my dad is probably worried..." Kakarot finally spoke up. Vegeta shrugged.

"Alright..." Vegeta replied a bit tired. Kakarot pulled himself out through the window, finally out of the prince's room.

* * *

><p>Almost a week had passed since that incident. Kakarot avoided the prince since then.<p>

Kakarot is sitting across the table from his father Bardock, eating dinner. Kakarot was just pushing the food around his plate.

"So Kakarot, where were you that other night?" Bardock asked Kakarot curiously. Kakarot's eyes widened and his face reddened.

"W-what other night?" Kakarot asked.

"Don't play dumb with me boy. You didn't come home one night but came home the next day and didn't eat all day. That's strange for you since you usually finish first. Where were you?" Bardock replied.

"Well I was at Prince Vegeta's and it got really late that he insisted I stay. It was in another bed though!" Kakarot replied.

"Sounds strange...what do you mean another bed? Who asked about the sleeping arrangements..?" Bardock said. Bardock got up and walked over to his liquor cabinets. He stood over them, looking for something in particular.

"Son, have you seen my sake gourd?" Bardock asked. Kakarot's heart sank. He completely forgot about the gourd! He left it in Vegeta's room!

"No...but it'll turn up eventually right? I doubt someone took it.." Kakarot said nervously. He smiled, trying to convince his father. Bardock shrugged as he took a bottle and walked outside.

* * *

><p>Kakarot knew what he had to do. He had to go back and retrieve his dad's sake gourd. He was headed to Vegeta's home, through his usual entrance. It was dark but he could still see in front of himself. He carefully and quietly stepped in.<p>

"Ok where'd I leave that gourd..." Kakarot said quietly to himself. He scanned the room from where he stood. He sighed.

"Man!" Kakarot said angrily to himself. He took smell steps into the room, only to kick something that hit the wall, creating a noise that sounded like a mixture of a bang and a hollow echo. The gourd! Kakarot to the direction of the noise. He crouched down and reached down, searching for the gourd. He felt the round container and let out a gasp of joy.

"Found it!" Kakarot cried out a bit too loudly. He immediately looked around to ensure no one was there and with that, hurried to the window to make his escape but..

"Kakarot? What are you doing here?" a familiar voice said. Kakarot dreaded to hear that voice in this kind of situation. He slowly turned around and saw none other than the prince standing in the doorway.

"H-hey Vegeta..." Kakarot said nervously.

* * *

><p>Don't you guys just love cliff hangers? They really piss me off though! DX XD<p>

Yeah i know this chapter wasn't all that great...I've lost my touch in writing skills...well at least i lost the little bit i had in writing skills...lol see ya in the next chapter yo!


	10. Pinkie Promise

_**Yo! It's been long! Too long! DX sorry, school isn't getting any easier and life is getting too busy! DX but yeah, i managed to write this chapter! Thank the lord! XD well yeah, kinda sucks...and if there is any grammar mistakes, blame it on me typing this at freaking 6:40 in the morning! That's how much I care about you guys! XD well enjoy this sucky chapter! OH and p.s., i might make a new story! :D**_

_**YEAH BOY!**_

* * *

><p>Kakarot locked eyes with a familiar pair of onyx eyes. He tightly gripped the gourd in his hands.<p>

"H-hey Veg-head!" Kakarot said with an innocent smile. Vegeta gave him a weird look a the sound of yet another new nickname.

"Kakarot, what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"Um, I was dropping by to say hi but you weren't around so...yeah..." Kakarot lied.

"Right..." Vegeta replied. Kakarot awkwardly looked down at the gourd, trying to escape Vegeta's eyes but he knew Vegeta was still watching him. Then silence.

"Well, um hi! I'll be on my way since you seem really busy!" Kakarot said nervously as he started to pull himself out the window.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta called out. Kakarot stopped and turned to Vegeta.

"Y-yeah?" Kakarot said.

"Have you been avoiding me lately?" Vegeta asked. Kakarot froze. The truth hurts but it is what it is. How can he tell him that he was?

"Um...no...what made you think that!" Kakarot replied with a smile. Vegeta nodded disappointedly.

"Kakarot, you always were a bad liar!" Vegeta said, a smile on his face. Kakarot was caught!

"I'm not lying!" Kakarot yelled defensively.

"Then can you tell me why you haven't come over for almost a week and a half when your usual trip is almost every day?" Vegeta said. Kakarot couldn't fight anymore. Vegeta was tricky, so tricky, that he got him caught up in his own lies. Kakarot sighed.

"Fine.." Kakarot finally said, hanging his head.

* * *

><p>***One long explanation later(I'm too lazy to type this part! DX)! ^.^***<p>

* * *

><p>Vegeta was speechless. His eyes and mouth were wide open in shock. His cheeks flushed. K looked down at the floor in embarrassment, his cheek bright rose.<p>

"So...so I.." Vegeta said in surprise. Kakarot nodded in response.

"Oh...wow.." Vegeta said, taking a seat on his bed. He looked up at Kakarot.

"Geez, Kakarot, I'm so sorry...I had no idea I'd force myself if I was..well drunk..." Vegeta said. Kakarot looked over at him.

"It's ok," Kakarot said with a smile, "forgive and forget!" Kakarot chuckled.

"N-no, it's not ok. I did something I said I wouldn't. I don't deserve your forgiveness!" Vegeta said a bit angrily.

"Veggie, what are you-"

"I don't think you should come here anymore..." Vegeta said seriously as he stood up and walked over to his shelf, his back to Kakarot. Vegeta then felt an arm grab him.

"W-wait, isn't this something I should decide?" Kakarot yelled.

"I'm doing this for your own safety." Vegeta said, "now go..". Silence.

Suddenly, Vegeta felt a pair of slender arms felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him from behind, obviously they were Kakarot's.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't want to not be able to come here! I like coming here!" Kakarot cried.

"Why? You even told me you were uncomfortable when we-"

"At first!" Kakaror blurted out. Both the boy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Aw geez..." Kakarot said quietly to himself. He let go of Vegeta and stepped back. Vegeta turned around to face him.

"What do you mean 'at first'?" Vegeta asked. Kakarot's face heated up.

"W-well I guess you can say I-I..uh enjoyed it.." Kakarot finally said, "So you don't need to get all drastic and ban me from coming here!" Kakarot yelled. Vegeta smiled.

"Fine then.." Vegeta said, almost sounding relieved. Kakarot smiled.

"But can we..um..at least wait until I'm fully ready and um comfortable...?" Kakarot asked shyly, his face flushing again.

"Yeah, of course.." Vegeta replied.

"Promise?" Kakarot asked.

"Yeah yeah sure..." Vegeta said. Kakarot narrowed his eyes at Vegeta.

"Veggie..." Kakarot whined impatiently.

"Fine, promise." Vegeta replied. Kakarot raised his hand with his pinkie stuck out.

"What's this?" Vegeta asked.

"A pinkie promise!" Kakarot replied with a smile. Vegeta gave him a blank look. Kakarot sighed, grabbed Vegeta's hand, and pulled out his pinkie.

"Now we wrap each other's pinkies." Kakarot said.

"What, was my verbal promise not good enough?" Vegeta asked.

"Veggie..." Kakarot said impatiently.

"Fine. Whatever..." Vegeta said. They wrapped their pinkies around each other. Kakarot laughed happily.

"Well I'm going to take this back home before my dad gets suspicious..." Kakarot said raising the gourd up for Vegeta to see. He walked over to the window.

"Hey Kakarot, what's that on your neck?" Vegeta said curiously.

"Huh?" Kakarot said pulling down the collar of his shirt to get a better look.

"Oh god! Don't tell me I did that!" Vegeta said surprised.

"Tell you what? I can't even see it!" Kakarot cried struggling to see. Vegeta laughed a bit. Kakarot looked frustrated. He looked around the room and to his success, he found a mirror hanging on Vegeta's wall. He ran across the room and peered into the mirror, looking at his reflection's neck and his expression turned into a horrified one.

"It's-it's a..." Kakarot stuttered. Vegeta smile.

"A hickey..." Vegeta said.

"A HICKEY!" Kakarot cried.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, how was it? Sucky, eh? Lol I got a bad stomach cramp! DX see ya in chapter 11! AW dammit! I left my self in a hard part to continue the story! FUDGE-CILES!<strong>_


	11. Mates

Yo! This chapter isn't really much but I just wanted to get you guys into the feel of what is going to happen next yo! I think it's alright...well no, i think this chapter is complete crap but the ending, now that is a cliff hanger...kinda...whatever...i hope you guys actually enjoy it even just a little bit!

*Oh and thank you sooo much for all these positive reviews! They just kept me going and going! I'm up to chaper freakin' 11 cause of the reviews! As says, Thanks to you! (mad tv reference, the old mad tv) XD

* * *

><p>**Time skip! Kakarot is now 17, Veggie is 18**<p>

* * *

><p>"Geez Veg, you didn't need to get serious in there. It was a friendly sparring session." Kakarot said as he walked alongside the prince, which he now towered over in height.<p>

"Only way to get good is knowing how you fight at your best." Vegeta simply replied. The two teens went to Vegeta's room to relax. Vegeta laid on his bad and Kakarot sat on the ground, leaning his back against the prince's bed.

"So Raditz chose his mate yesterday..." Kakarot finally spoke up. Vegeta was surprised. A mate?

"Really? Already? Well that isn't surprising. Raditz always was eager to be first at everything..." Vegeta said.

"Yeah but the poor girl doesn't know what she got herself into! She's in for a big surprise when she finally show's his true colors! I kinda feel sorry for her.." Kakarot said.

"Why do you pity her?" Vegeta asked.

"Well you know the mating laws. You choose a mate and once you...well you know...do it..there's no turning back, no matter what." Kakarot said.

"Well that girl should have seen it coming." Vegeta laughed. Kakarot joined in on the laughter. Then there was a brief silence.

"Hey Veg..." Kakarot spoke up.

"Yeah?" Vegeta replied.

"Have you chosen a mate?" Kakarot asked, his face heating up. Vegeta's did as well but neither took notice of this happening to the other.

"N-no I haven't..." Vegeta said.

"Good..." Kakarot said quietly to himself.

"Good?" Vegeta asked. Kakarot reddened.

"Huh? I didn't say anything!" Kakarot quickly replied. Vegeta smiled, watching Kakarot's face redden to his amusement.

"What about you?" Vegeta asked. As soon as the question came out, Kakarot's face softened.

"Well I have someone in mind but I'm not sure how they might think of me at a mate." Kakarot said. Vegeta listened intently.

"The person is really naive that I would like them as a mate but I've been pushing them off and I think that might have sent mixed messages. Even if they did get the right message, I'm sure they're dad wouldn't approve of this and my dad probably wouldn't either." Kakarot said. He looked over at the prince and smile.

"I can hope, right?" Kakarot said.

"Yeah...hopefully that dummy gets a clue and sees you as a great mate one day.." Vegeta said.

"Or maybe I should man up, as my dad says, and actually tell them..." Kakarot replied. Suddenly, a servant appeared at the door. He looked almost human despite his bright blue scaly skin.

"Prince Vegeta, your father is calling for you." He said.

"I'll be there in a minute." Vegeta replied as he sat up. The servant nodded and left in a flash. Kakarot stood up and headed to the window.

"See ya tomorrow Veg!" Kakarot said as he jumped out the window. Vegeta smiled.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta, my son!" King Vegeta said from his throne as Vegeta entered the room.<p>

"What is it that you need to speak of father?" Vegeta said, bowing to his father.

"Son, you are at an age where choosing a mate is a big priority." King Vegeta started.

"Where are you getting at father?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"You haven't chosen any of those nice girls that are your friends." King Vegeta said.

Of course he didn't choose one of those girls as a mate. They were so annoying. They probably didn't even like him. They'd only say yes to be princess of the saiyans. They'd only want him for power.

"Well..." Vegeta said, not knowing how to put his thought into words.

"No matter! I brought you here to introduce you to someone you should consider." King Vegeta said and right on cue, a young woman with flawless light skin, brown eyes and long auburn hair walked out of the shadows.

"I want you meet Michi." King Vegeta said.

"Hello Prince Vegeta. I've heard only wonderful things about you." Michi said with a sweet smile.

Oh look, another kiss up chick that just wants power.

"You should claim her as a mate as soon as you can. A lot of men have their sights set on her." King Vegeta said. Michi walked up to the prince and held one of his hands in her slender feminine hands.

"I hope you choose me, Prince Vegeta. I'd try my best to be the best mate." Michi said as she blushed. Vegeta stared at her without emotion. He didn't want this fake girl to be his mate. He knew who he wanted as a mate and he also knew what he had to do. He had to claim his mate before his father made him choose Michi as his. Only one person came to mind as a possible mate.

* * *

><p>Was it good yo? I hope you liked it!<p> 


	12. Not a chapter but please read!

Hello! I was given another idea for my current story, **My best friend,** **Kakarot** and I really liked it! DX it's kinda drama-ish so I might not end my story I originally wanted to so...yeah! Although I never really spoke of the ending to you guys much...um anyway...since I don't want to waste a perfectly good chapter, imma share the poll results along with my reaction which were funny cause some were really dramatic and I actually did at home which earned me some weird looks from my family with you! Yeah that would be considered a run on sentence huh? Anyway here we goooo!

* * *

><p>Poll results: Best dbz couple!<p>

.

*GokuXVeggie: 4 votes-9%

Hell flucking yeah! Believe it b*tches! DX sorry for my language... :3

.

*GotenXTrunks: 4 votes-9%

Aw yeah! Second favorite couple! :3

.

*KrillinX18: 4 votes-9%

Makes sense :D

.

*TienXLaunch: 4 votes-9%

Alright :)

.

*VegetaXBulma: 4 votes-9%

*shrugs* they aight...

.

*GokuXChichi: 4 votes-9%

What the *bleep* is this? This ain't right! WTF! *inhales, exhales* what ever...people have different taste...

.

*TrunksXPan: 4 votes-9%

What the heck! C'mon people! Trunks is way out of her league! *inhales, exhales, squeezes stress ball*.

.

*GohanXVidel: 3 votes-7%

Psh! He can do better but they're alright...I just wish they never had that b**** of a daughter... -.-"

.

*GotenXBulla: 3 votes-7%

Whaaaat! That b**** too? What is the world getting to?

.

*Future TrunksXFuture Gohan: 3 votes-7%

Aw! How cute! 3

.

*OtherXOther: 3 votes-7%

Who? WHO? GOD DANGIT WHOO!*stress ball pops*

.

*KrillinXMarron(his ex): 1 vote-2%

Ha! Poor Krillin...she was a huge B****! :(

.

*YamchaXBulma: 0 votes-0%

Haha! You are smart people! XD :3

* * *

><p>So yeah! Going to put up a new poll. Hopefully a lot of people vote! ^.^<p>

Please vote! I really want to end the story the way you'd rather want! :D

I want to add more chapters with Michi cause I know what's going to happen and I think it's kinda funny! :)


	13. Bad timing

Hey! What's up everyone! I really left some of you guys mad with that new beotch Michi huh? Well hate her all you want cause that's why she was made! XD

* * *

><p>I noticed not a lot of people voted in my poll. I left the result of my old poll in that other chapter and told you I posted another one but not a lot of people saw it but it makes sense cause I posted it on that same day. That was kinda my bad. Heh heh! Oh well! I have the results for my newer poll. Here are the results!<p>

Should I end the story now or add more drama with Michi?

*End it now yo!-**1 vote-25%**

*More drama yo!-**3 votes-75%**

Obviously I'm going to leave Michi in. A lot of crap's gonna go down yo! DX

* * *

><p>Anyway, i have over 90 reviews! I'm so happy! I love you guys so much! You really kept me going! Oh there are some things I want to say too! *clears throat*<p>

First I'd really like to thank amyartkitten cause she gave me the idea to make the couple have a fight which led me to want to put in a love triangle! Thanks girl! XD

Also thanks esmeralda kitty cat for helping so much with this story! You rock! XD

And I was asked what Veggie and Kakarot are to each other...I kinda thought they weren't official like mates(obviously XD) or in an official relationship...i kinda thought of them as friends with benefits...

Well I guess that's it! Thanks again for the many reviews! XD Now for the story!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13<span>**

(it isn't letting me label it as 12 so yeah...DX)

* * *

><p><em>'Me? Marry that puny girl? What the hell is my father thinking? I'm not gong to marry her?'<em> Vegeta thought as he lay on the ground of his room.

...

"You two should be mates by the end of this week so the kingdom may prosper with a new heir." King Vegeta said.

"WEEE!" Michis squealed as she clapped her hands excitedly. This earned her a strange look from the prince.

"Oh, sorry.." Michi apologized, "I just always dreamed of meeting you and I find out today that I'll be married to you in a short amount of time! It's exciting!" Michi smiled, blushing. Vegeta stared at her with confusion.

_'Is she some sort of stalker? I am definitely not marrying a stalker!'_ Vegeta thought.

...

"Yo Veg!" Kakarot interrupted Vegeta's flashback as he flew in through the window. Vegeta looked up to see Kakarot looking down at him smiling. Vegeta's serious expression caught Kakarot's attention.

"Hey, what's wrong Veg?" Kakarot asked curiously. Vegeta looked up at Kakarot. Kakarot felt the same way didn't he? He had told him before and Vegeta was sure as hell that it was him he was talking about..well kind of of sure. But he'd understand. He'd know he didn't like Michi and would help him lose her, right?

"Well-" Vegeta stopped when Kakarot held his hand out in front of his face. He looked up to see Kakarot still smiling but differently. Almost reassuringly.

"A prince shouldn't be on the ground, right?" Kakarot said jokingly. Vegeta smiled a bit as he took his hand and let Kakarot pull him up onto his feet.

"Go on..." Kakarot said.

"Well I'm in a tough situation right now, Kakarot. My dad wants me to choose a mate soon..." Vegeta started.

"Ok.." Kakarot said listening.

"And right now, I have to choose between someone I-I guess I have deep feelings for, " Vegeta said blushing, "or someone I really don't like..." Kakarot nodded as he got a hold of the situation.

"I-I want you to understand that I obviously want to choose the person I have deep feelings for. I want to tell you something and I hope you understand..." Vegeta said.

"Go ahead and say it!" Kakarot said with his naive smile.

"I love-" Suddenly the door slammed opening.

"MICHI'S HERE!" Michi sand happily. Kakarot and Vegeta stared at her with confusion. Michi realized that her soon to be mate had company.

"Oh hi..." Michi said regaining her composure.

"What are you doing here?" Vegete said coldly.

"I just wanted to talk to you. No point in living with your future mate and not getting to know them!" Michi said as she walked over to Vegeta and wrapped her slender arms around one of his muscular arms. Vegeta glared down at her. He already knew he hated her.

"Future mate?" Kakarot said quietly.

"Will you leave? I'm trying to talk to my friend!" Vegeta said angrily as he tried pulling out of Michi's almost monstrous strength.

"NUU! HEE HEE HEE HEE!" Michi squealed playfully.

_'This girl is strong!'_ Vegeta thought. Kakarot just stood there and watched the pair fight. It looked like they were having fun to him. Kakarot then turned from him.

"I'm happy for you Vegeta. I hope you and Michi can find true happiness." Kakarot said as he walked over to the window. Vegeta looked up from the annoying girl.

"Wait, Kakarot!" Vegeta called to Kakarot. Kakarot looked at Vegeta with a pained face and smiled. This wasn't as authentic as the one's earlier. It was clear no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"I'll leave you two alone. Maybe you two can become mates right here and now." Kakarot said and with that, he took off. Michi looked confused.

"What was that about? He looked as if he was about to cry. Veg, you have weird friends." Michi said. Vegeta delivered his most frightening glare to Michi and with a hard yank, pulled out of her hold.

"Don't you dare call me that and don't you dare call him that!" Vegeta yelled angrily and walked out of the room. He stopped in the corridor outside his room and slumped down against the wall.

_'What just happened? Did I just lose him for good?'_ Vegeta thought to himself.

* * *

><p>I think it was alright. Please review! Next chapter is going to be fun writing!<p>

**Sorry it's so brief as well!** DX


	14. Truths surfacing

Hey hey hey! What's up everyone! I know I left you all wondering and even left some people thinking "OH NUUU!"

I left my self thinking that way too but fear not! It shall work out! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Truths surfacing  
><strong>

* * *

><p>***3 day time skip***<p>

"Veggie! Stop ignoring me!" Michi whined as she followed the prince into the large sitting room.

"Stop stalking me and stop calling me that!" Vegeta shot back at Michi. Michi pouted. Vegeta flopped down on a dark couch, Michi taking a seat beside him. Vegeta crossed his arms and took a glance at Michi.

_'How can Kakarot possibly think this naggy girl be in my interest. I have better taste Kakarot! Geez!'_ Vegeta thought in disgust. Then he heard it. A voice coming from the hallway that led into the sitting room. It was him!

"So King Vegeta isn't available?" the voice asked.

"No," a servant's voice replied, "but do feel free to wait for him. It's always a pleasure to have you around Kakarot. Please wait in the sitting room." the alien servant appeared at the door of the entrance into the sitting room and gestured into the sitting room. Kakarot appeared next, holding a white envelope. Kakarot and Vegeta locked eyes for a mere second and Kakarot broke away from the gaze to look back at the servant.

"I'm thinking it might be better if I were to leave." Kakarot said to the servant. The servant seemed a bit confused.

"Why is that?" he asked Kakarot.

"Well it seems a bit-"

"Hi Kakarot!" Michi sang as she sat up and balanced herself by putting her palms on Vegeta's thigh. Kakarot made a sour expression for Vegeta to get a catch of it.

'What's wrong with Kakarot? He looks almost...jealous?' Vegeta though. And with that, a smirked formed on his face. He had a plan.

"...it seems a bit full..." Kakarot said to the servant.

"Oh come now Kakarot! Why not stay a while and wait!" Vegeta called to Kakarot. Kakarot held his sour expression.

"Sure, why not." Kakarot replied. How can anyone deny a prince. Kakarot walked into the sitting room and took a seat across from the pair. Vegeta immediately put his arm around Michi's shoulder, causing Michi to blush, and earning the same expression from earlier.

"So Kakarot, long time no see...how you been lately?" Vegeta said with a mischievous smile. Michi then snuggled into Vegeta's arm.

"I've been great. How about you two?" Kakarot said as he gripped the envelope tightly in anger.

"Gee Veggie, you're really muscular! Have you been working out lately?" Michi said as she felt on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta looked over at Kakarot to see he was avoiding looking at the two be keeping his head down and his eyes on the envelop in his hands. He just now noticed how he was gripping the letter. Good.

"As always. I have to look good for my mate." Vegeta replied looking at Kakarot.

"Me?" Michi squealed happily. Vegeta clenched his teeth.

"Of course..." Vegeta said. Michi looked up at Vegeta to see her face reddening. Her face neared his own.

"I'm leaving..." Kakarot said as he got up and began to leave. Vegeta shot up, just barely avoiding Michi and making her fall flat on her face on the couch.

"Wait, at least take the letter to my room." Vegeta said immediately. K stopped and gave Vegeta a cold stare.

"Fine." Kakarot replied. Vegeta smiled a bit.

"Follow me." Vegeta said as he lead the way to his room. The two entered. Kakarot immediately tossed the letter on the bed and turned around to leave but Vegeta acted immediately by grabbing him by the back of his shirt and whirling him around to be face to face. He then slammed him against the wall and held him against the wall with his hands pressing his shoulders back(idk how to describe it! Sorry DX)

"You idiot! Why didn't you let me finish!" Vegeta yelled. Kakarot's face was filled with surprise and confusion.

"W-what?" Kakarot replied.

"You got some nerve of interrupting a prince in the middle of his sentence! I mean, geez! I was trying to tell you something important and you just cut me off and leave! What the hell was that all about?" Vegeta yelled. Kakarot still was confused by his aggressive outburst.

"W-wha-"

"Are you going to let me finish now?" Vegeta said a bit more calmly. Kakarot didn't know how to reply but by nodding in agreement. Vegeta smiled lightly and sighed in relief.

_'Here we are again. Only this time, it's going to be a bit more difficult...'_ Vegeta thought.

"K-kakarot, right now I just want you to know that I don't love Michi, at all! I don't even like her. Do you understand that?" Vegeta said. Kakarot nodded again.

"I wanted to tell you something these past days but..." Vegeta started, blush spreading over his cheeks, "I-I..I can't the words out..."

"Um...Veggie..." Kakarot said placing his hands of Vegeta's shoulders. Vegeta looked up. Kakarot was smiling that same smile he always wore around him.

"I think I know what you're trying to say..." Kakarot said as he blushed as well as Vegeta is.

"If you're too shy, you don't have to say it." Kakarot said. Vegeta looked up a bit angrily.

"I'm not too shy!" Vegeta yelled.

"Right...I mean you're not having trouble saying something important to me, right?" Kakarot teased. Vegeta glared at him.

"I can say it!" Vegeta shot back. Kakarot looked over to the side.

"Says you...oh wait, you can't and you probably won't..." Kakarot said with a slight smirk. Vegeta hung his head.

"Fine! I'll say it! Kakarot, I love you!" Vegeta yelled. He then realized he just said. It was finally out there. It took him years to realize it and days to finally say it but it was finally out. Vegeta looked up at Kakarot. Kakarot was smiling.

"About time..." Kakarot said. Vegeta was still a bit embarrassed about how Kakarot got the confession out of him with his taunts.

"Uh..." Vegeta said, "S-so...um K-kakarot...how are you going to respond..." Vegeta asked a bit nervously. The worst thoughts always come to mind in these kinds of situations. Will he say no? Am I going to be rejected?

"Kakarot?" Vegeta said as he looked back up. Kakarot cupped Vegeta's chin and leaned forward, pushing his lips on his into a sweet kiss. Vegeta felt relief overcome his body. He knew now knew for a fact that Kakarot felt the same way. He kissed back, putting wrapping his arms around Kakarot's neck, standing on his tippy toes(AW! HE'S SHORT, REMEMBER?). Kakarot leaned a bit down and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist. Vegeta was now relieved that he knew. He finally knew.

* * *

><p>Michi crossed her arms and legs impatiently on the couch.<p>

"How long does it take to leave a letter in your room, Veggie?" Michi pouted.

* * *

><p>So was it good? Please review! *squeal* I ALMOST HAVE 100 REVIEWS!<p>

Yeah this chapter was kinda rushed cause I was just dying to write it but I just kept procrastinating on it! DX sorry! Hope you enjoyed it though...

See you in the next chapter! :D


	15. Change of Fate

Hey! Sorry for the delay! I've been dealing with a stalker!O.o

Anyhow, yeah...the story is going to take a weird dramatic twist! Hee hee! Hope you like it!

Also, after 14 chapters, I have come to realize this story is more like fluff rather than lemon...but there will be lemony scenes...soon! SOON!

Also, I made a horrible mistake by making King Veggie make them have to mate in 1 week! That's a short time for everything to happen in! DX

So I decided to make a saiyan week 13 days to give me enough time to make all this work out! XD

I already wasted like 3 days so I only have 10 story days to make all this happen! **THE PRESSURE'S ON NOW! DX**

DX

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Change of Fate  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*3 day time skip...again...*<p>

"Veggie!" Michi called out. Michi didn't know why but Vegeta has been busy lately. She never knew why but she knew that she couldn't disturb him when he was in his room. Michi was in the hallway of Vegeta's room when she saw Vegeta fly in his room through the window.

"Veggie! Where were you?" Michi cried as she ran up to him and embraced him. Vegeta pulled her hands off of him.

"Don't worry about it!" Vegeta replied coldly as he pulled her off of himself. Michi pouted.

"Why are you so mean to me? You always push me away and yell at me!" Michi said a bit serious.

"Cause you're an annoying brat!" Vegeta yelled. Michi was taken aback. Vegeta just called her a brat!

"No I'm not!" Michi yelled. She covered her mouth in surprise. She just yelled. And to make things worse, she yelled at the prince!

"Of course you think you're not but in reality, you are! Just leave me alone! I don't love you!" Vegeta yelled. Michi felt hurt.

"W-what.." Michi said. Vegeta finally got it out there.

"That's right! I don't love you! I don't even think I like you at all! My dad wants me to choose you as my mate but I don't! I hate you!" Vegeta yelled. He felt a great sense of relief. He finally got it out there!

"Then who do you love?" Michi yelled.

"I love Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled. He and Michi had the same surprised expression on their faces. The two couldn't believe what just slipped past his lips. Michi took a step back, looking at the prince in a whole new way. Her face twisted into a disgusted and angry expression.

"W-what!" Michi choked. He had to accept the situation for what it was now. He finally told her how he felt about her but he also told her how he felt about Kakarot. One too many to know.

"You heard me!" Vegeta said confidently, trying to hide his surprise.

"B-but he's a m-m-"

"A man! I know! I'm not an idiot!" Vegeta yelled. Michi took another step back.

"So you chose a man over me?" Michi squeaked, now looking hurt. Her eyes glazed with tears now.

"Oh don't flatter yourself. You weren't even a choice to me!" Vegeta said coldly. A tear streamed down her cheek. Michi covered her face with her hands and sobbed loudly. Vegeta scoffed.

"Cry baby. I only made it obvious!" Vegeta snapped. Michi shot up and glared at the prince. Her face reddened and her cheeks covered with glistening tears.

"But you were flirting with me when he came once! You even put your arm around me and..." Michi trailed off in realization.

"Y-you used me, didn't you?" Michi cried. Vegeta gave her a look that said 'Well duh!'. Michi had about enough.

"I'm telling King Vegeta!" Michi yelled and with that, she took off out of the room.

_'She's going to tell my father? NO!'_ Vegeta thought and took off after her. He lost her. He was now in a hallway that led in two different directions, left and right. Where? Where? WHERE?

"He what?" King Vegeta's voice boomed from the right hall. No! She got to him! Vegeta raced down the right hallway to see King Vegeta with his arm around Michi, comforting her and trying to silence her cries. He looked up and saw Vegeta standing in the doorway.

"Son, is this true? Is what Michi tells me about you and Bardock's son true?" King Vegeta asked. Vegeta glared at Michi who's face was buried into King Vegeta. He sighed. How would Kakarot feel if he lied about them?

"Yes father, it's true..." Vegeta said. King Vegeta looked at his son as he never did before. His face in shock like Michi's.

"Why son, why did you pick Kakarot over Michi?" King Vegeta asked.

"Because I don't like Michi!" Vegeta shot. King Vegeta nodded in disappointment.

"You have to at least have an heir to pass on the blood line and only a woman can provide that..." King Vegeta said calmly, controlling his anger.

"Right now, I don't want to see you. Go to your room and I'll call for you later. Right now, I have to take care of Michi and think of what to do with this new turn of events..." King Vegeta said as he turned around and took Michi with him. Michi looked back at Vegeta with a sorrowful look. Vegeta glared at her. He hated her so much that he would probably stick his tongue out at her just for the heck of it but he wasn't going to resort to that. He walked to his room, holding his angry expression and repelling the guards and servants in fear. He slammed his door open and slammed it. He threw himself on his bed facedown. How was he supposed to tell Kakarot about the situation? What would he think? All these questions spun in his head.

Then he felt it. Something weighed down on his bed. He felt to different weights pushing down on his sides.

"Hey Veg!" Kakarot's voice sang. Vegeta turned his head to the side to see Kakarot standing over him.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kakarot asked as he sat down and crossed his legs. Vegeta pulled himself up into a sitting up position.

"Well something bad happened today..." Vegeta started.

"Bad?" Kakarot asked. Vegeta nodded.

"What happened?" Kakarot asked.

"Well...I don't know how to say this but I sort of...kinda told Michi I hate her..." Vegeta said.

"Well I don't really like her but that's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Kakarot said.

"Yeah but that's not the problem...I let something slip..." Vegeta said. Kakarot looked at Vegeta, waiting for what he let slip.

"Um..I kinda told Michi about us...and she told my father..." Vegeta said. Kakarot stood silent for a minute. He didn't know how to react. Was it a good thing or a bad thing?

"How did he react to the news?" Kakarot asked. Vegeta seemed a bit surprised himself now. He didn't even know how to categorize his reaction.

"I couldn't tell...it didn't seem good or bad...just confused..." Vegeta said. Then there was a knock at the door. The door opened to reveal a human looking servant, most likely a fellow saiyan that is weak as well...

"Your father is calling for you..." the man said.

"I'll be there in a minute..." Vegeta responded. The servant nodded and left, the door closing behind him. Vegeta and Kakarot looked at each other, both hoping for the best to be ahead of them. Kakarot grinned and pet Vegeta's head, messing up his hair.

"It'll be alright.." Kakarot said. Vegeta blushed but smiled. He then left the room, leaving Kakarot behind.

X

Vegeta was a bit nervous as he headed to where his father was waiting for him. He didn't let it show. He hid it with a serious face. He then stopped and looked at his father who sat on his large throne, almost glaring at him. Vegeta knelt down.

"Father.." Vegeta spoke.

"Son..." King Vegeta replied.

"You called..." Vegeta said.

"I'm a bit disappointed in your decision for picking Kakarot...that wasn't even a choice..." King Vegeta said.

"Yet all the other saiyan pick who they want.." Vegeta said almost in a snap.

"Don't use that tone with me. In royalty, you don't pick for 'love'. You pick because you know that person has good traits that will be passed on to your offspring. It's for the sake of our family. And Vegeta, haven't you noticed that Kakarot is a man?" King Vegeta said.

"And your point is..." Vegeta said impatiently.

"You can't have a mate that's a man. And the only way I can convince you is to **make** you make Michi your mate, that is if she gives you a second chance. You would be wise to take the chance to be her mate son.." King Vegeta said. Vegeta's eye widened. He shot up to his feet.

"Like hell I will!" Vegeta yelled. King Vegeta was a bit surprised.

"Defying me are you?" King Vegeta said. Vegeta stood his ground. He knew he couldn't and shouldn't be doing this but he didn't want to lose Kakarot.

"Yes cause I'm not marrying that girl! Do you even know how she's like?" Vegeta yelled.

"I can care less but you will make her your mate." King Vegeta said.

"No I won't!" Vegeta yelled. King Vegeta nodded disappointedly.

"I have no other choice now son. I didn't have to do this since Bardock's son is a great boy but I have to." King Vegeta said. Kakarot? What does he mean?

"What are you going to do?" Vegeta asked. King Vegeta stood up.

"Servants of my palace, take note of this and enforce it!" King Vegeta's voice boomed, " Kakarot is now exiled from this palace."

Exiled?

* * *

><p><strong>13 12 11 10 9 8<strong> 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0

This is me keeping track of how many days I've used up already cause I have **_HORRIBLE_** memory!

DX

ONLY **7** MORE DAYS DAMMIT!

(Excuse my language! :D)

Has the story taken a dramatic turn? I don't even know how I got this out of yoai...I knuw, i knuw, WHEN THE HECK IS THE YAOI COMING?XD

I'm sorry but I have no idea...

D:

I also regret making King Vegeta the bad guy! I love him! DX I'm sorry King Veggie!

Review please though...if you're not mad at me!

DX ONE MORE THING! UNA COSA MAS! DX

I am hungry to write another story! Any suggestions? :D I'd love to make another yaoi...preferably fluff or one where im put into the world of dbz and believe me, i will react hilariously to it! XD please suggest! don't be shy!


	16. Exiled

Yo! You anonymous-es can review now! I think the stalker is gone...for now...

Sorry for the wait, a lot of stuff went on like a big project and some summer driver's ed meetings and testing... -.-" thankfully I passed! :D

*esmeralda kitty cat and amyartkitten! Thanks for the help you guys! I owe you! :D

Also thank you for the reviewers for staying with the story and keeping your patience! You guys rock! But seriously, feel free to suggest more stories now that my writing skills have improved..somewhat...lol and tell me if me being in the dbz world would be a good story or not...

Well here's the story...

:D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Exiled  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Vegeta walked down the hall still holding the surprised expression on his face.<p>

_'Exiled? Kakarot is exiled? I-it isn't right!'_ Vegeta thought angrily as he balled his hands into fists. He reached his room and immediately opened the door and saw Kakarot waiting on his bed, looking out the window. He turned his attention to the prince.

"Yo Veg!" Kakarot said with a grin. He noticed Vegeta's angry face.

"Hey, Veg, what happened?" Kakarot asked as he got up and raced to Vegeta. Vegeta looked up Kakarot. How could he tell him that he wasn't allowed in the palace? Right now, he shouldn't even be here! He'd be in a lot of trouble if he was caught here by a servant!

"K-kakarot...I don't know how to say this but my father, he's called for an exile..." Vegeta said.

"On...?" Kakarot said. Of course the young saiyan was very dense.

"You Kakarot..." Vegeta said. Kakarot looked confused.

" Huh? Me? Why?" Kakarot asked. Vegeta frowned.

"Because of that stupid girl!" Vegeta said angrily as he looked down at his feet to keep from angry tears from flowing out, "I'll Kill her!" Vegeta almost yelled. Kakarot pat his head and smiled, surprising the prince and making him look back up at him.

"Don't let your emotions get in the way of your thinking. You might do something you regret.." Kakarot said calmly. His soothing voice helped Vegeta calm his nerves. Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"Alright.." Vegeta said with a soft smile. Fast footsteps sounded in the hallway.

"New orders from King Vegeta are to keep Bardock's son away from the premises! He isn't allowed in at all!" a male's voice yelled in the hallway.

"Yes sir!" several other male voices replied in unison. Then several footsteps echoed and died out. Kakarot and Vegeta looked at eachother.

"You should leave...if they find you, who knows what might happen...and I don't think you might be able to come back...but we'll meet again soon..." Vegeta said almost disappointed. Kakarot. Kakarot smiled and leaned in, kissing his forehead. Vegeta blushed.

"Soon..." Kakarot repeated and headed to the window. He looked back and grinned, making the prince's face redden more. He then flew out. The door flung open and there was a servant.

"Sorry for the intrusion...I'm just checking for something..." the servant said. Vegeta didn't react to him. He just stared out the window and watched Kakarot disappear in the distant sky.

"Soon..." Vegeta repeated to himself.

* * *

><p>Vegeta lay in bed on his side, facing the wall with the large open window that let the moonlight stream in. It was late at night and he couldn't sleep. He knew this new law would get in the way of his sleeping. He sighed angrily.<p>

"Dammit!" Vegeta cursed quietly to himself, "This is going to be a rough night. I can't sleep knowing he won't be able to come back for a while." Vegeta said quietly to himself. He crossed his arms in bed and started thinking.

_'How can Kakarot be here with me? Is the only way for him to be allowed here is to undo the exile?' _Vegeta thought. He closed his eyes to try to get some sleep.

Then he felt it. A presence in his room. He felt it enter the window quietly. His bed sunk a bit as the weight of the of them came upon it. He felt his bed shake a bit as they got comfortably on his bed. Something stroked his hair gently.

"Kakarot.." Vegeta said.

"Yes?" Kakarot replied. Vegeta sat up slowly and looked at Kakarot who smiled.

"Why are you here? They're are guards even at this hour watching over the castle..." Vegeta said hiding his concern.

"Soon wasn't soon enough for me..." kakarot replied. He cupped the prince's chin and pulled him close into a gentle kiss. The prince kissed back without hesitation, wrapping his arms around Kakarot's neck. Before he realized it, Kakarot had already pushed him back onto his bed with Kakarot over him. Vegeta's heart raced as he felt Kakarot's hands caress his cheek. He knew he would miss this. He couldn't live without Kakarot's affection for a long time. Then it came to him.

"K-kakarot, there's a way to let you back into the kingdom!" Vegeta said breathlessly. Kakarot pulled back.

"You did?" Kakarot said with surprise, "what is it?" Kakarot asked. Vegeta's face reddened. It wasn't an easy thing to say.

"W-well I think the only way is t-to become...you know..." Vegeta said.

"Mates?" Kakarot guessed. Vegeta nodded. Kakarot's face reddened as well. He got off of Vegeta and sat down.

"Wow...um..." Kakarot said. Vegeta sat up. The two teens didn't make eye contact.

"H-how do you know that this will work?" Kakarot asked as he looked over at Vegeta. Vegeta looked down at his hand.

"Well as soon as we're mates, my father has to accept my decision because you are considered to be in our family now..." Vegeta replied. He looked over at Kakarot.

"Do you...want to?" Vegeta asked. He looked up at Kakarot. Kakarot smiled at Vegeta.

"I've been waiting on you, Vegeta" Kakarot said. Kakarot gently pushed Vegeta down onto the bed to resume what they started.

"W-wait, I don't even know what to do!" Vegeta said in a whisper.

"You think I do? And besides, you knew what to do when we drank 'apple juice', didn't you?" Kakarot chuckled. Those memories rushed in his head and made Vegeta blush.

"Yes well..." Vegeta said embarrassed. Kakarot chuckled.

"Well I'll just do what you did then, alright?" Kakarot whispered. Vegeta shook his head in agreement. Kakarot then kissed Vegeta's soft cheek and with soft kisses, made his way down to his neck, where the collar of the prince's neck stood as a problem. Kakarot then grabbed the collar and tore it, revealing the prince's muscular chest. Vegeta let out a surprised gasp.

"You're going to be mine tonight..." Kakarot whispered in the prince's ear. Vegeta felt his heart skip a beat.

"Y-yes..." Vegeta said. Kakarot kissed Vegeta's neck. Then he took a small gentle bite into his tender neck. Vegeta cried out in surprise.

"Just returning the favor." Kakarot chuckled. He then knew this was just play. He had to get to the serious matter. He then traced his hands down the Vegeta's waist. Vegeta gasped as he realized what was going to come. He braced for it as Kakarot tore at his pants, making loud ripping noises as he pulled at the fabric.

Suddenly, Vegeta's bedroom door slammed open and there stood King Vegeta with a furious glare. Kakarot pulled himself off of Vegeta and Vegeta shot up.

"F-father.." Vegeta said.

"What is going on here?" King Vegeta yelled angrily.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p>So how was it? Hee hee! ;D<p>

Omg, I like made Kakarot say 'Vegeta' instead of veggie or veg! AH! XD

Did you guys notice that?

And I left myself at a cliffhanger that's hard to continue off of...greeeeat...well see ya in the next chapter...

-.-"


	17. Punishment and Compromises

Yo! What's up! DX

I left myself at yet another hard place to continue off from! I tried my best to make this work! Sorry for the delay, I had finals and I am starting my driver's ed summer class and most likely am going to fail horribly...DX

I also have a lot of relatives coming over so I might have to not let them see the kind of stuff I write...heh heh heh...uh! Anyhow, no more excuses...just story time! DX

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Punishment and Compromises  
><strong>

* * *

><p>King Vegeta stared at the two teens in anger as the stared back in surprise.<p>

"Father.." Vegeta said in surprise. King Vegeta stormed in the room angrily and looked down at the two teens. Vegeta lying on his back on the bed and Kakarot, on top of him with his knees resting on both sides of Vegeta's hips. Kakarot was gripping onto Vegeta's clothing from his waist with a few tears already in place.

"What the hell is going on here?" King Vegeta said almost in a shout. Kakarot nor the prince didn't know how to respond. King Vegeta then focused his attention on Kakarot.

"Didn't you receive the news that you aren't allowed on the premises?" King Vegeta said. Kakarot was still in shock and didn't know how to reply.

"Don't know how to respond, huh? Well you'll have to soon.." King Vegeta said and grabbed the back of Kakarot's shirt and with a hard yank, he got the teen on his feet and pulled him with him.

"Where are you taking him father!" Vegeta yelled. King Vegeta looked at his son.

"You're in enough trouble as it is right now, don't bury your self deeper by concerning yourself with him." King Vegeta replied. Vegeta couldn't fight back with his father. Vegeta scowled as he watched his father pull Kakarot out of his room.

"You two, watch Vegeta and make sure he doesn't leave his room!" King Vegeta ordered two servants.

"Yes sir!" the two men replied in unison and stood outside the prince's bedroom door.

Kakarot went along with King Vegeta as he pushed him forward down a dark hall. Suddenly, a door on the right side of the door opened and Michi popped her head out. She looked tired and confused as she looked around in the hall. Her eyes fell upon the King and Kakarot.

"King Vegeta sir! What's going on? What is Kakarot doing here?" Michi cried as she finally got the lively look in her face.

"I just caught him in my son's room.." King Vegeta said plainly. Michi looked at Kakarot in the face. Kakarot frowned as Michi and him locked eyes.

"Doing what?" Michi asked curiously. Kakarot just had to take advantage of this moment! It was just perfect!

"Doing something you couldn't...getting into the prince's pants..." Kakarot said with a smirk. Michi's face turned into a horrified expression.

"W-what!" Michi cried as she blushed angrily. She raced down the hall crying out Vegeta's name. Vegeta, in response yelled at her, demanding that she leave his room. Kakarot smiled at this. King Vegeta kept on pushing the teen down the hall until they reached a large metal door. The king gave Kakarot a hard shove into the room, entered as well, and closed the door behind him. The room was a small one, lit by a dim light.

"Take a seat." King Vegeta instructed, gesturing to a small table with two chairs across from each other. Kakarot hesitated before pulling the chair out and sitting down. King Vegeta sat across from him. The two stood silent.

"Explain to me, what were you doing breaking my law?" King Vegeta started. Kakarot stared down at his hands that rested on his lap.

"Well...I didn't want to be apart from Vegeta." Kakarot said plainly.

"So you sneaked in just to see him?" King Vegeta asked. Kakarot looked up with scowl.

"Well I couldn't just stroll in through the front door could I?" Kakarot said a bit angrily. King Vegeta paused and gave stared at Kakarot for a while. Examining his face.

"Do you really think strongly of my son?" King Vegeta asked.

"Huh?" Kakarot asked, "Of course I do!" Kakarot said almost in a shout. King Vegeta raised a brow.

"Really?" King Vegeta said almost amazed.

"Yeah, really.." kakarot said. King Vegeta got up and walked to a window and looked out at the dark blue sky that held a bright crescent moon.

"I'm glad you do." King Vegeta said.

"Huh? You're glad?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes. My son never really was the type to make friends easily. His place as high royalty seemed to intimidate the other children. This made him a bit sad but he tried to hide it with a fake 'angry bad ass' act since that's where you came in. You seemed to get warm with my son right away. You didn't really care about who he was in our society and quickly befriended him. I'm glad you did. Ever since then, he seemed a bit happier." King Vegeta said.

"Well yeah...my dad did tell me to act polite and he seemed like any ordinary kid." Kakarot responded. King Vegeta smiled. He turned back around and faced Kakarot.

"Tell you what, if you prove to me that you can truly make my son happy, I'll let you be with him." King Vegeta said. Kakarot looked up immediately.

"Really?" Kakarot asked. He couldn't believe it. It was all like he completely forgot why he didn't want the two together. It was weird. This made Kakarot skeptical.

"Wait, what's the catch? You didn't want us together and now you're saying you'll let us be together...what are you planning?" Kakarot asked. King Vegeta then smiled.

"Well there's one small thing you're going to have to do..." King Vegeta said

* * *

><p>Vegeta's bedroom door opened and in came Kakarot followed by King Vegeta. Vegeta shot up from his bed and ran up to the king.<p>

"Father, why are you doing this? This isn't fair!" Vegeta immediately yelled.

"Calm down. You don't even know what's going on yet. Kakarot has some good news to tell you." King Vegeta said. He looked over at Kakarot who held a serious expression.

"What's going on Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"Well your dad says we can be together on one condition..." Kakarot started. Vegeta already knew something bad was coming.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked.

"Tell him Kakarot. Go on..." King Vegeta said with a smirk familiar to Vegeta's.

"I have to fight your dad and beat him..." Kakarot said.

_**To be continued**_...(duh)

* * *

><p>Weeeeell how was it? :D<p>

Yeah...this chapter probably pist a lot of people off...sorry, I have a horrible writer's block but do not worry! My friend is helping me yet again! She is too nice! DX thank you so much nique! :D

Sorry for any misspells or some horribly worded sentences...kinda typed this late at night...


	18. Believe in me

Hey! Sorry about the last chapter! Took forever! D:

Anyhow, hope this one makes you guys a bit happier...I have to say, I am not good at writing battle scenes and when amyartkitten(im sure it was her) suggested it, I just froze! DX but then my other friend, nique aka esmeralda kitty cat, really helped me with this chapter...like a lot so thank you again nique! DX

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Believe in me  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What? You have to fight my father?" Vegeta asked Kakarot. Kakarot nodded.<p>

"Yup! I'll win you if I beat him!" Kakarot said happily.

"You'll never win." Vegeta said without emotion.

"Geez! You could have a bit more confidence in me!" Kakarot said. King Vegeta chuckled.

"My son's right about that. There's little or no chance of you beating me. If I were you, I'd start training now because the battle is going to take place tomorrow so be well rested and be prepared Kakarot. I await for your defeat.." King Vegeta said as he walked out of the room.

"So that's the deal! I think I can pull it off..." Kakarot said happily. Vegeta nodded in disappointment.

"Kakarot, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into! You're going to lose!" Vegeta said. Kakarot frowned.

"Well with you giving me that attitude, I probably will..." kakarot said pouting. He then smiled at Vegeta. Vegeta glared at him.

"You're not taking this serious! My father is the strongest being in the world! Maybe even the universe and you're just acting like this is nothing!" Vegeta shouted. Kakarot was taken aback.

"Don't you want me to win you?" Kakarot asked a bit hurt. Kakarot always played this card well. Sending Vegeta on a guilt trip.

"Yes but..." Vegeta trailed off. Kakarot pat Vegeta's head and smiled.

"Then it's settled, I'll beat your big ol' mean dad and win you!" Kakarot said as he rubbed Vegeta's head, messing up his hair. Vegeta blushed as he kept his glare on Kakarot.

"If you keep your face like that, you're going to get ugly..and age horribly..." Kakarot said in a serious tone. Vegeta's face softened right away. Kakarot smiled and walked away from Vegeta to his exit, the window.

"W-wait, Kakarot!" Vegeta called after him. Kakarot looked back as he place his hand on the side of the window.

"What is it?" Kakarot asked. Vegeta blushed as he looked over to his door, avoiding eye contact.

"Well my dad already knows you're here so maybe you should...uh..stay..?" Vegeta suggested.

"Hey, you're right! Haha! You're dad'll probably throw a fit but he can take it out on me before I win you..." Kakarot said in realization. Vegeta smiled.

_'He still doesn't know what he's gotten himself into...my father will pulverize him...he may be strong but he's nowhere near my father...'_ Vegeta thought as he smiled a bit.

"So...is it bed time?" Kakarot asked. Vegeta nodded blushing. Something he hasn't done in a long time was sleep with Kakarot. Now being in bed with him is one thing but sleeping...it's usually something mates do...or children...

"You can get in first..." Vegeta said a bit quietly.

"Why so shy now?" Kakarot asked with a chuckle.

"I'm not shy!" Vegeta yelled defensively. Kakarot shook his head in disappointment. He walked over to Vegeta and grabbed him by his hips and threw him over his shoulder. Vegeta cried out in surprise as Kakarot held him on his shoulder.

"W-what are you doing!" Vegeta cried out in surprise, his face heating up. Kakarot laughed.

"Well you were being shy! You didn't want to go to the bed first!" Kakarot laughed.

"I was being a polite host to guest!" Vegeta yelled in reply.

"Excuses excuses. That's all I hear..." Kakarot said as he carried Vegeta to his bed and threw him on. Vegeta landed with a light thud on his bed.

_'I'll probably never have him like this again when my dad wins...he'll be banned forever...'_ Vegeta thought as Kakarot crawled into bed with him. Kakarot smiled as he pulled the sheets over Vegeta as he lay next to him, on his side facing the prince. Vegeta kept a serious expression and Kakarot finally noticed.

"What is it?" Kakarot asked.

"I still don't think you'll be able to win...I'm sorry..." Vegeta said.

"Well there is the chance that I might not..." Kakarot said. Vegeta looked at him angrily.

"Don't think like that!" Vegeta said.

"Huh? Why?" Kakarot asked, "That's how you're thinking.."

"Well...that's me...what's on your mind affects you..." Vegeta said. Kakarot frowned as he grabbed Vegeta by the hair on the back of his head and aggressively pulled his face close to his own. Their lips met in a rough yet sweet kiss. Kakarot still held onto Vegeta's hair tightly that it hurt him a bit but Vegeta ignored the pain.

"I want to know that you believe I can win. You doubting me is going to mess me up tomorrow...please. Please believe in me Vegeta." Kakarot said in a tone that melted Vegeta.

"uhh..." Vegeta said. Kakarot's eyes pleaded with him.

"Vegeta, please..." Kakarot said. Vegeta nodded. Kakarot immediately smiled and Vegeta felt as if he was tricked into something.

"Haha! Yes! I feel more confident now! I'll win for sure!" Kakarot said happily. His rubbed Vegeta's hair as always and messed it up yet again. Vegeta smiled lightly.

_'Maybe this little lie will help him...even if it's just a little bit of help...'_ Vegeta thought. Vegeta closed his eyes as he brought his head onto Kakarot's chest, _'Goodnight...this may be our last night together...'_

"I'll win you, Vegeta..." Kakarot whispered, "I promise..." Kakarot closed his eyes as well.

* * *

><p>Cute fluffy ending...This may be my last decent chapter cause the next one is the fighting chapter and hoooo boy, I am just not good at describing a fight...maybe a school fight but not an extraterrestrial fight...<br>DX

wish me luck my wonderful readers!

:D

Also, thank you for all the reviews! Thanks to them, I am up to chapter 18 and am still going! I hope you guys read my next story now that my writing skill have improved immensely! XD


	19. Eyes on the Prize

Yo! AT LONG FREAKING LAST! This chapter was a struggle for me! DX I hope you like it...

Also, I still can't believe that I keep getting review and story alerts and added as a favorite! I even got an author alert! WTH! I suck at writing! XD Well whatever, but thank you! It makes me smile to see that!

I'm sooooo sorry for the wait but I just been really busy with driver's ed, which i managed to pass(another dumb driver on the street yo!)! And also, I've been lazy too...I've go to admit that...but here is the next chapter, that really sucked despite my great effort!

*******This a big thanks to Amyartkitten: If it wasn't for her help, this chapter would still just be a document in my Doc Manager! Thank you sooo much! I really appreciate it! I'm indebted to you! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<br>**

**Eyes on the Prize**

* * *

><p>Vegeta's eye shot open as he realized it was time. Time for battle. Time for his fate to be decided. He sat up and realized that Kakarot had left earlier, probably to squeeze in some training before the big fight. Then there was a knock at the door and in came Kakarot.<p>

"Hey, you're finally up!" Kakarot said happily. He walked in the room looking excited as ever.

"Uh yeah..." Vegeta said.

"Well your dad caught me in the hallway and wants to battle right away so I'll have to go now..." Kakarot said with a smile, "Wish me luck!" Kakarot said happily.

"Kakarot, wait!" Vegeta called. Kakarot stopped, still smiling with excitement.

"Yeah?" Kakarot said.

"If it gets to dangerous, can you forfeit or something...please...I don't want to see you get hurt..." Vegeta said. Kakarot frowned.

"You still don't believe I can win?" Kakarot asked. Vegeta didn't reply. Kakarot sighed impatiently.

"Fine. You'll just have to see for yourself!" Kakarot said, "Come on! Your dad wanted you there too. He wants you to see _'the great defeat of bardock's son'_!" Kakarot said as he walked out of the room. He then peered back in.

"You want me to carry you again? You're dad will be mad but who cares!" Kakarot said with a laugh. Vegeta snapped back into reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah...let's go then." Vegeta said. Kakarot then lead the way to the battle field.

* * *

><p><em>'Our last day together...our last day together...'<em> Vegeta thought over and over as he walked alongside Kakarot. Kakarot just kept his smile as they headed to where King Vegeta awaited them. They entered throught an open doorway that led to the arena where the fight would take place. The arena was a vast area of a rectangular rocky ground with similar rocky walls sorrounding it. King Vegeta stood in the middle of the arena stood king Vegeta, arms crossed and waiting patiently. As the pair entered, a smile formed on King Vegeta's face.

"So you actually decided to come? I thought for a second that you were going to sneak off and hide somewhere." King Vegeta said. Kakarot smiled.

"Nope, I'm going to win Vegeta no matter what it takes!" Kakarot said happily. Vegeta looked up at Kakarot, his heart fluttered a bit at the words. King Vegeta's smiled faded.

"It's settled then. No turning back now." King Vegeta said. Kakarot smirked.

"I don't intend to..." Kakarot replied. He left Vegeta's side and walked onto the field, several feet away from King Vegeta. He took a battle stance as well as the king. King Vegeta took off toward Kakarot only to disappear in midair, halfway to the teen. Kakarot then quickly turned around and blocked a punch with his forearm.

"Not bad. You're pretty quick." King Vegeta said as he held his fist in place. The two jumped back away from each other. King Vegeta then flew at Kakarot again, sending several punches to him for him to only dodge every one of them. Kakarot smirked.

_'This is actually pretty fun!'_ Kakarot thought to himself as he sent a few punches to King Vegeta as well. He dodged them with ease as well. Vegeta watched the two from the side.

_'Wait, is he really holding his own against my father? He can't be that strong...Unless...'_ Vegeta thought.

King Vegeta then sent a hard punch to Kakarot's stomach and made contact. Kakarot reacted by holding his hands to his stomach in pain and groaned.

"Urgh.." Kakarot groaned in pain. He looked up at the smiling King as he sent a hard kick to the his face, sending him soaring back against the wall of the stadium. He crashed hard, breaking the wall and sending large pieces of the wall down that crushed him.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta whispered. Kakarot emerged from the pile. He brushed himself off.

"That was a good warm up, wasn't it Kakarot?" King Vegeta said with chuckle.

_'Warm up?'_ Kakarot thought to himself with shock, _'I was giving it my all...and he was just warming up...what the hell...'_

"Uh...yeah! You kept me on my toes alright but now we should get serious..." Kakarot said convincingly. King Vegeta nodded with a serious expression.

"Let's go then!" King Vegeta said with a smirk. Kakarot smiled a bit to hide the fact he was shaken by what the king just stated.

_'...I don't think I can beat him...wait, no! I have to! I have to remember why I'm doing this!'_ Kakarot thought to himself. He glanced over at Vegeta, who still stood on the side, watching the two, and hiding his worry along with him.

_'I've gotta win!' _Kakarot thought angrily as he balled his hands into fists. He then launched himself to the king, ready to deliver a hard kick but the king reacted by quickly moving to the right and sending a hard punch to Kakarot's stomach. This sent him flying back into the wall of the stadium yet again. He crashed hard, causing a few rocks topple on him once again.

"D-dammit!" Kakarot said in pain as he threw the heavy rocks of himself. He tried to get up but his arms and legs failed to keep him up on all fours and he fell flat on the ground.

King Vegeta roared with laughter as he walked over to Kakarot's limp body.

"Why don't you just give up?" he asked as he looked down at Kakarot, who glared up at him, "Clearly your 'love' for my son is not strong enough to defeat me!" he laughed as he reached down and grabbed Kakarot's hair and yanked him up. They were now face to face, eyes locked in a strong glare, "Just forget about him-"

"No!" Kakarot shouted, "I won't forget about Vegeta, I'll fight for him until the end, even if it ends up killing me!" Kakarot yelled as he sent a hard surprise kick to King Vegeta's stomach. Hissing in pain, King Vegeta flung Kakarot to the other side of the stadium, landing close to Vegeta.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as he looked at Kakarot tremble in pain from the blow to the wall. He could barely move. Vegeta reached for him.

"Vegeta, don't you lay one hand on him. You do anything to help him, I'll kill him on the spot!" King Vegeta yelled. Vegeta, helpless to aid to Kakarot, Vegeta pulled his hand back.

"Ha! That last punch was better than the other two!" King Vegeta said with a pleased smile as he examined the large dent in the wall. He then looked over at Vegeta, "We'll be done sooner than I thought...I really thought you'd have better taste in people son..." King Vegeta said. Vegeta glared at him but stood silent.

"C'mon Kakarot, take a good look at what you're about to lose right now. C'mon, I'll give you my permission to!" King Vegeta mocked. Kakarot slammed his fist on the ground.

_'Dammit! Vegeta was right...I can't do it! I can't beat him...' _Kakarot thought angrily, _'And I'm about to lose him. Forever. I'll never be able to see him!'_

"What? You finally realized something?" King Vegeta said as he walked over to Kakarot.

_'I can't lose him but I can't win!'_ Kakarot thought hopelessly as he snuck a look over at Vegeta to see he was watching him. King Vegeta stood over Kakarot.

"Don't worry about him, I'll find him a better a mate. Maybe one that can beat me...oh, that probably won't happen..." King Vegeta said but the king was oblivious to the true anger that boiled within the floored teen. A dangerous anger that he was only making worse. Kakarot was now on all fours, still looking down at the ground as his body temperature rose as each second passed with more anger flowing within him.

"Well Vegeta, it seems your little pretend boyfriend can't even admit defeat. Saddening." King Vegeta said. Vegeta glared at him.

"Kakarot..." Vegeta said, "Are you alright?"

"Vegeta, don't talk to a commoner. He's nothing to you now. He's nothing but a failure. He'll never have you." King Vegeta said as he turned his back to Kakarot, "Come son, let's go start searching for a mate for you..."

_'Vegeta! I can't let him take you!'_ Kakarot thought angrily. That's when something snapped within him. Kakarot then let out s scream of anger. King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta looked over as golden aura surrounded Kakarot. Then the ground around him burst up and exploded.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled and was ready to take off toward him but King Vegeta's arm blocked him.

"Wait son, let your little kakarot redeem himself...he's just powering up right now...can't you feel it?" King Vegeta said keeping his eyes on the light coming from the cloud dust that surrounded Kakarot. King Vegeta smiled but unknowing of what awaited him.

'_No...I'm not giving up...not now...'_ Kakarot said. He got up and looked through the dust to see King Vegeta's shadow next to Vegeta's.

_'He's going to take him right now?'_ Kakarot thought angrily. He then flew out of the cloud and with a ready fist, successfully deliver a hard punch to King Vegeta's surprised face, sending flying on his back to the wall with a great force. He landed in front of Vegeta.

"I'm not done yet!" Kakarot yelled to the King who stayed down on the ground, his face more surprised.

"W-what are you?" King Vegeta chocked. Kakarot was confused.

"Huh?" Kakarot replied.

"Kakarot...what happened to you?" Vegeta finally spoke up. Now Kakarot knew something was wrong.

"What are you talking about?" Kakarot said. Vegeta stared at who he thought was Kakarot. He who now had blonde flame like spiked up hair and blue-green eyes filled with anger. The golden aura from earlier stayed with him. Kakarot just shrugged it off. Now filled with confidence and energy, he was ready to fight. Ready to win. Kakarot looked over at Vegeta and smiled, making Vegeta's cheeks redden. He then looked back at King Vegeta and his smile faded.

"Hey King Vegeta, I'm ready when you are!" Kakarot yelled. King Vegeta frowned.

"This little fairy we tell children can't possibly be true...he can't possibly be...a super saiyan!" King Vegeta thought to himself. He got up and dust himself off.

* * *

><p>This. Chapter. Sucked. Monkey. Balls. HARD! So sorry to disappoint everyone! D:<p>

Yeah I kinda didn't do much checking on this chapter...hopefully there's no mistakes!

DX Next chapter is the last chapter...i think...and hope! XD

See ya there! I hope I upload it before school starts!


	20. The winner

YO! DX this is the last chapter!Thank you for reading this story! I really enjoyed typing it though I had my moments where I thought I'd never finish it! XD

*lemon scene as promised!*

Hopefully I can make another fanfic that is better! I already have an idea in mind...i shall type it at the end and i ask that you leave your opinion in your review please! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**The winner**

* * *

><p>King Vegeta panted. He looked up angrily and let out a growl.<p>

"This is ridiculous! You really think putting up this act that you magically turned into a super saiyan would scare me?" King Vegeta yelled. Kakarot kept his expression cold and serious.

"You must be at the end of your rope if you think silly little tricks would work!" King Vegeta boomed.

"I think it may be you who's at the end of your rope." Kakarot said in an icy tone. King Vegeta was taken aback.

"What did you just say." King Vegeta hissed.

"It seems to me that you're delaying your defeat with talk. Why don't you do your talking with your hands?" Kakarot said. King Vegeta growled with fury.

"Alright then!" King Vegeta yelled and flew to the awaiting teen with a ready fist. Kakarot disappeared in midair and King Vegeta came to a complete stop.

_'What?! Where'd he go?'_ King Vegeta thought as he looked around frantically.

"Behind you!" Kakarot yelled as he came at King Vegeta with full force with his feet pointed at him, delivering the hard blow to King Vegeta's back, creating a large crater into the ground. He flew out and stood by the crater, looking into it.

"Done already?" Kakarot said. Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise.

"He...he knocked him down...I haven't seen anyone knock my father down..." Vegeta said in disbelief. King Vegeta then flew out, his clothes tattered and covered in dirt. King Vegeta was now furious.

"Don't get cocky just because you laid one blow!" King Vegeta yelled. Kakarot smirked.

"What if I laid several blows then?" Kakarot said. King Vegeta flinched. Kakarot flew to him and flung his fist to his cheek followed by a second, then by a third. It suddenly turned to several punches, each one sending the king a step back. He then sent a hard kick to his stomach and made him crash into the wall, making the whole wall come tumbling down onto the king, revealing the red sky of planet Vegeta.

"How does it feel to have your own move used on you?" Kakarot asked. King Vegeta let out an angry scream, releasing energy that destroyed the rocks that covered him like a blanket. Small rocks flew everywhere, hitting Kakarot, who didn't react as well as Vegeta, who covered himself.

"You're no super saiyan! You're an imposter! A monster! I'm the elite saiyan! If anything, I am the real super saiyan!" King Vegeta yelled.

"I think he's lost it..." Vegeta said to himself.

"Alright then, let's do this for real. Enough warm up." Kakarot said, hoping to give him the scare he was given earlier. King Vegeta smirked as he got an idea.

"Yes. Let's." King Vegeta said. Kakarot flew a bit closer, now standing a few yards from the King.

"I'll be nice and let you have the first blow..." Kakarot said as he stretched out his arms, "Go."

King Vegeta let out angry yell as he pointed his open palm toward Kakarot and released a purple energy blast that Kakarot head on and blasted a large hole right through the wall behind him. When he finished, there was no sign of Kakarot. He chuckled and that chuckle turned into wild laughter.

"I won! Haha! I beat the low class monster! Hahaha!" King Vegeta laughed as he fell to one knee and started to catch his breath. He looked over at Vegeta who seemed to be looking at him, smiling. No, he looking past him. And he finally realized it. He turned around to see Kakarot standing behind him, his back to him.

"What!?" King Vegeta shouted in complete shock. Kakarot turned around.

"I give you the first move and you miss completely. I was right in front of you..." Kakarot said.

"What the hell are you?" King Vegeta asked breathlessly. Kakarot smiled.

"The winner." Kakarot said with a smile. King Vegeta looked down at the ground angrily. Vegeta smiled.

"Fine...I'll admit defeat..." King Vegeta said angrily. Kakarot smiled.

"Sweet!" Kakarot said with a smile as he changed back to his old form. King Vegeta looked at him confused.

"Hey Vegeta, I won!" Kakarot yelled to Vegeta. King Vegeta nodded in disappointment and got up. Kakarot looked at him.

"No hard feelings?" Kakarot said with a grin.

"Whatever..." King Vegeta said and walked away. Kakarot tilted his head in confusion and then shrugged. He then jogged over to Vegeta.

"Hey prize!" Kakarot said happily. Vegeta's smile faded.

"Prize?" Vegeta asked. Kakarot nodded, "I'm not a prize!"

"Of course you are!" Kakarot said. Vegeta glared at him. Kakarot then grab Vegeta by his waist and hoisted him onto his shoulder.

"Let's go prize!" Kakarot said.

"Dammit I said I'm not a prize!" Vegeta yelled.

"Quiet, prizes don't talk..." Kakarot said nonchalantly. Vegeta growled angrily. From a distance, King Vegeta watched the pair exit the demolished stadium.

"Kakarot, you better make my son happy." King Vegeta said quietly with a smile.

* * *

><p>Kakarot carried Vegeta into his room and threw him onto his bed. Vegeta immediately sat up and blushed angrily at the idea of being called a 'prize' and being treated as one.<p>

"Man I'm tired! I don't know about you but I could go for a nice cold bath right now..." Kakarot said as he streched his arm across his chest.

"Kakarot.." Vegeta said. Kakarot looked over at him.

"What's up?" Kakarot said switching arms.

"I'm glad you won.." Vegeta said.

"It was bound to happen..." Kakarot said. Vegeta laughed.

"Don't get so cocky! You wouldn't have won if you didn't go blonde!" Vegeta said. Kakarot was confused.

"Blonde?" Kakarot asked. Vegeta stared at him almost wanting to slap him. Did he really not know?

"Forget it..." Vegeta said. Kakarot sat on the bed next to Vegeta.

"Aw man, that was one heck of a fight! Your dad is crazy strong!" Kakarot said. Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"But I won. And I won you!" Kakarot said as he wrapped his arms around Vegeta and pulled him close. Vegeta frowned.

"You idiot. You could've been killed!" Vegeta said a bit angry. Kakarot sighed.

"There you go again! It's starting to annoy me...I think I should punish you..." Kakarot said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"For what?" Vegeta asked. Kakarot brought his lips up to Vegeta's ear.

"For doubting me..." Kakarot whispered hotly. Vegeta's face reddened. Kakarot tilted the prince's head back and pressed his lips on his soft neck. Vegeta tensed up. He knew where this was going to lead to and he was prepared to do it. That is why Kakarot fought for him.

"Kakarot, I-Ow!" Vegeta was surprised when Kakarot's gentle kisses on his tender neck turned into a rough bite.

"Kakarot, what the hell?" Vegeta cried out. He looked up at Kakarot who wore a smirk.

"I told you I was going to punish you.." Kakarot said. He continued his fun on the prince's neck and worked his way up the prince's lips. The two young saiyans were locked in a passionate kiss. Vegeta felt himself pushed back onto his bed, Kakarot hunched over him. The prince felt Kakarot's hand trace over his chest, going up to the neck. He grabbed at the collar of his shirt and ripped down, revealing his chest.

"You don't have to rip my clothes off like some uncivilized ape..." Vegeta said as he looked at Kakarot with playful glare. Kakarot chuckled.

"Oh but I do..." Kakarot said as he brought his lips to Vegeta's chest. Vegeta's heart fluttered as he felt Kakarot kiss all over his smooth chest. He let out a gasp of excitement. Kakarot smiled, satisfied. The prince then reached up to Kakarot's collar and ripped all the way down to his abs. Kakarot was surprised as Vegeta traced his hands on Kakarot's chest, letting them roam all the way down to the area between his legs. He let out a gasp of surprise as Vegeta took a grip of the area. He finally had the courage to contribute to sexual situation.

"I-I'm supposed to b-be punishing you..." Kakarot said breathlessly. Vegeta smirked.

"Well the tables have turned..." Vegeta replied as his grip hardened a bit. He felt the matter in his hand harden as well. Vegeta pushed Kakarot back onto the edge of the bed. He got on his knees in front of Kakarot and opened his legs up. He reached up where the rip ended and pulled it all the way down, revealing the erection that once was hidden. He took a grip of it, making Kakarot cry out. He leaned his head forward and without hesitation, he licked the rock hard member. Kakarot's eyes were now shut tight, trying to hold back the yells and cries of pleasure but he couldn't help but to let one slip.

"Nnn aah!" Kakarot cried out as Vegeta sucked the member in his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth. It went deep into the prince's mouth, surprising the prince himself of how far he could fit it in. Vegeta looked up at his pleasured friend and took a gentle bite, causing Kakarot to toss his head back. He continued, sucking on it. Throughout the situation, the prince's own manhood hardened as well.

The prince finally pulled back in surprise, Kakarot slipping out of his mouth and letting the juice drip from his mouth. He fell to the ground. It was almost silent despite the hard breathing of the two saiyans. Vegeta looked up at Kakarot. He smiled as he signaled for the prince to come over onto the bed. Vegeta nodded as he got up and sat on the edge next to Kakarot, blushing at how obvious his erection was.

"It's time, Kakarot..." Vegeta whispered. Kakarot didn't waste a second as he gently pushed the prince onto his stomach. Vegeta felt his clothing pulled all the way down and felt Kakarot shoving himself into him. He cried out, both pleasure and pain, the two mixed into the perfect combination.

"K-Kakarot!" Vegeta cried out as he gripped the sheets tightly as he felt the erection being thrust into him. The thrusting continued almost like a repeating beat. Vegeta's moans hinted pure ecstasy. He didn't know when or how but he was now on all fours but this worked to Kakarot's advantage. Kakarot reached around the prince's hip and grasped his manhood and made the rough thrusting with his hand. Vegeta cried out. Withing a few minutes, Vegeta's white substance squirted all over Kakarot's hand and trickled onto the sheets.

"Ahh! Ka-Kakarot!" Vegeta whimpered. And almost right on cue, he felt himself being filled with Kakarot's cum. Kakarot pulled himself out, letting it drip. He fell forward, landing next to the breathless prince. The two looked at each other, eyes locked.

"Kakarot..." Vegeta said within breaths.

"...yes?" Kakarot replied. Vegeta broke away from looking at Kakarot by looking down at the sheets.

"I love you..." Vegeta said, avoiding eye contact.

"I know..." Kakarot replied. Vegeta glared, "What?" Kakarot said with fake confusion.

"I just said something important..." Vegeta said, a bit too tired to put anger into his voice.

"Yeah but you didn't look at me in the eye when you did..." Kakarot replied with a teasing tone. Vegeta blushed but then looked up into Kakarot's eyes.

"Kakarot, I love you..." Vegeta said, getting redder by the second.

"Yeah, I know..." Kakarot replied with a smile. Vegeta glared at him again. Kakarot then pulled himself close to the prince and locked lips.

"I love you too Vegetah..." Kakarot said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! ^.^<strong>

Author's note: Oh jesus, that was just the worst lemon ever written! DX

-As for Michi...um she died...in an explosion...heh heh heh-er I mean, she will be missed...psych!

Ohh! My lovely readers and reviewers! Guess who has another story in mind? :D Me! Don't worry, it won't suck as much...er..i hope! Here's the summary. It's yaoi of course!

***SUMMARY***

**-  
><strong>What happens when Goku and Vegeta are accidentally turned into 16 year olds? A lot of hormones and mixed feelings will!

...yeah that wasn't much of a summary...would you ever consider reading this? :3


End file.
